Change
by amxxnda
Summary: Blake Belladonna hates change; and now she transfers school in the middle of the school year. She meets new friends, has a loud-mouth roommate, and encounters all sorts of (un)pleasantries. And who's there to help her adjust to all this? None other than Sun Wukong. SunxBlake and other pairings. Highschool!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blake Belladonna hates change; and now she transfers school in the middle of the school year. She meets new friends, has a loud-mouth roommate, and encounters all sorts of (un)pleasantries. And who's there to help her adjust to all this? None other than Sun Wukong.

* * *

><p>Blake Belladonna sighed.<p>

She stared blankly out the window of the moving vehicle as she saw they were approaching the school. She had to transfer schools in the middle of the year, much to her dismay. Everything passing by was a blur to her. She leaned back on the leather chair and massaged her temples a bit. This was becoming more and more of a bother to her.

Blake Belladonna had lived an orphan most of her life. As a child, no one wanted to take her in because she was a faunus. Humans and the faunus species never had a good history together; and even though the two were living in peace, there were still some issues going around. It was only when she was 12 when a faunus family took her in; the Taurus Family. She had gotten along with her adoptive parents; they seemed to understand her even though she barely spoke a word to them. She never got along well with their son, Adam, who also tends to keep things to himself.

Blake took a deep breath as the car came to a halt. She gripped her skirt, not too tight; she didn't want to show people how tense she was, or rather, how weak she could be. She hated anything new or anything that changed. It scared her because she never knew what was going to happen or how things would be. The car door opened and Blake stepped out. She looked at the towering building in front of her and sighed.

"Welcome to Beacon, Blake." she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee groaned as she looked over her notes.<p>

Her blue eyes scanned each page quickly, taking in as much information as she can. The previous night, she had spent doing a project in one of her other subjects, completely forgetting that there was going to be a short test in another. If it wasn't for her seat mate, Ruby, she wouldn't even start to cram the information in her head. Weiss was a smart girl though. She had never taken the time to study and had learned everything by paying attention in class.

Weiss Schnee. No one really knew where to begin with her. She was above-than-average as most people would say. She had the trademark look of a Schnee, white hair and blue eyes. Weiss had a notable scar over her left eye; she had gotten it in an accident as a child and has served as a reminder to never ever touch her father's sword collection until she was old enough.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby, the brunette who sat beside her in class, tapped her shoulder. Weiss sharply turned towards her direction, her eyes narrowed a bit. She didn't like to be disturbed in the middle of cramming studying.

"What is it now?" she groaned a bit. Weiss seriously didn't know how Ruby was in the same level as her, despite being two years younger than her. Ruby was the little sister of one of Weiss' friends, Yang Xiao Long. The reason why the sisters had different name origins still baffled the young heiress.

Ruby Rose was Weiss' seat mate. As far as Weiss could tell, she was one of the most innocent people she had ever met who was optimistic about almost anything. Ruby was a petite girl, almost the same height as Weiss. She had short brown hair and amazing gray eyes. Ruby was talented and smart, but being young brought naive-ness with her. Weiss knew Ruby still had a long way to mature.

"Sun was telling me about this party in downtown Vale this weekend." Ruby chirped, flashing a smile. "Sun was wondering if you'd like to drop by."

_Oh great_, Weiss rolled her eyes. A party thrown by the notorious Sun Wukong never ended on a low-note. You could say that he was literally a party-animal. Weiss had only attended those parties of his because well, she had her own intentions at his parties.

"Hmm," Weiss pretended to ponder a bit. IF Sun had asked Ruby to ask her, it only meant that Sun was aware that Weiss had a slight interest in one of his close friends. "... maybe I will go."

"Great!" Ruby cheered. "I'll go message Sun you're in." Ruby excitingly pulled out her phone (almost dropping it in the process). Weiss smiled a bit. Despite being a Schnee, it was nice when friends (she wasn't sure if she was going to consider Sun a 'friend') came around and asked her to go to parties.

Where was she? Ah.. page 34 of her notes.

* * *

><p>"Great, Schnee is coming." Sun Wukong gleamed to his friend, leaning on the chair back a bit then putting his feet on the table. The blue-haired (he was trying to maintain the "cool" stereotype that was given to him) male sitting across him brushed his feet away.<p>

"Sun," he whined. "Are you not going to do your homework?"

"I'm just going to copy off you as usual." Sun grinned. "Aren't you glad that Weiss Schnee actually said yes to coming?" Sun raised an eyebrow at his friend. Neptune Vasilias sighed. Of course he was happy. More than happy. Sun knew that Neptune had taken a liking towards the Schnee heiress, but never got the proper chance to talk to her, save for his cocky attitude that never did give a good impression to the heiress in public.

"I am happy." Neptune sighed. "It's just that,..." Neptune's words drifted off as the tried to think of the right words to describe what he was feeling.

"It's just that...?" Sun leaned in a bit. "... you're too scared to ask her out?" he whispered. Neptune's eyes narrowed and Sun backed off immediately.

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias had been friends for as long as they could remember. Sun had always ben a troublemaker, and would've gotten a terrible record, save that his father always made ways for those juvenile records to be magically expunged. Growing up though, had given him a bit more refinement; but that had also given him more wild ideas and the habit to throw parties almost every weekend. It didn't really help that he was a faunus too. His parents were 98% out of town and Sun had the manor all to himself.

Neptune on the other hand, didn't live much of a grand lifestyle that Sun did. His parents didn't have the money to send him to prestigious schools in Remnant, so he got himself in those schools with hard work and a scholarship. Of course, he later found out that the scholarship had come from the Wukong Family's program. Sun swore he didn't know about that the scholarship had come from his family's program.

"Hey, chill out man." Sun patted his friend on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go grab a bite."

"Alright, alright." Neptune replied, packing up his things. Sun groaned looking at all the books his friend was borrowing from the library. "What?" Neptune looked over, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Nerd."

"Gegegege," Neptune waves his finger in front of his friend's face. "It's intellectual, okay?"

* * *

><p>The whistle blew and a pair of hands shot up in the air with a yell of victory.<p>

"Good fight Lark." a blonde reached her hand out to the young man who was on the ground. He reached up to her and stood up, scoffing towards her and walking off. "What?" the blonde shrugged.

"Maybe he's just feeling bad you beat him, again." a red-haired girl approached her. Yang Xiao Long chuckled and patted her friend on the back, snickering a bit as he watched the blue-haired boy approach his friends.

"Well Pyrrha," Yang spoke. "It was just for fun. No one really has to take is seriously." she smiled. Pyrrha Nikos nodded in agreement with Yang.

Yang Xiao Long was the older half-sister of Ruby. Unlike her sister, who was petite and had gray eyes and brown-reddish hair, Yang had long blonde hair that cascaded down to her lower back and light lavender eyes. Most people had told her that they reminded her of Goldilocks, especially when they would see Yang's bed which had a teddy bear; or three. Yang was also similar to Ruby, being interested in combat sports. Yang was in a totally different league than Ruby though.

Along with Yang was a friend she had made during her first year at Beacon. The fiery bombshell (as most students referred to her) was named Pyrrha Nikos. Many had a hard time either: a.) spelling or b.) pronouncing her name. Most of her teachers back in elementary when she had lived in Mistral always got her name wrong. Pyrrha grew used to it later on. She developed an interest in fighting since her father was a weapons master and taught her how to fight.

"So, are you going to the party?" Yang asked her friend. Pyrrha blinked. She wasn't familiar with the whole partying scene as she preferred to stay in her room and read books. Yang noticed Pyrrha's confused expression on her face. "You know, Sun's party."

"But Sun's always throwing a party." Pyrrha commented as they walked towards the lockers, unsure on why people were so excited for a party that was going on almost every weekend. It was actually suspicious if Sun didn't have a party going on.

"Yeah but," Yang removed her shirt. "... you're always studying. You should come and enjoy some time." she smiled.

"Enjoy myself?" Pyrrha repeated as she removed her shirt and slowly started stripping her clothes off, ready to hit the showers.

"You know," Yang grabbed her towel and a bottle of Samurai Shampoo. "... go out, have fun, meet people? I know you like to study, but it's also nice if you'd also come and enjoy with us from time to time." Yang told her from the other cubicle. "Can I borrow some soap?"

Pyrrha threw the bar of soap over the wall between them, hitting Yang on the head. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>"Well Ms. Belladonna, the documents are all in order." a man adjusted his spectacles before looking at the cat-faunus in front of him. Blake nodded a bit. "But there is one concern I have." the man, named Ozpin, opened the folder and scanned her transfer documents once again.<p>

"What is it sir?"

"It says here that you desire to live on campus in our dormitories, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well," Ozpin leaned back. "You do know that our dormitories, although fully furnished and completely safe, does not live to that standards of what you're used to. And I know that your family has a place nearby." he took a sip of his coffee.

Blake nodded in response.

"If you are willing to stay in the dorms, you do know you will have to share a room with either 1 or 2 other girls." he explained.

"I understand." her voice almost cracked a bit. She had hoped that he didn't notice.

"Then it's settled. I'll have your bags sent to your room so you can settle in." Ozpin closed the folder. Blake took this as a sign that the conversation was over. She stood up and gave a bow before exiting the headmaster's office.

For Blake Belladonna, this was going to be a big step. She was surrounded by change; and she never did have a good experience with change. The only thing she prayed for now was that her roommate wasn't going to be some crazy girl.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Xiao Long?" a woman approached Yang. The blonde turned around and smiled at one of her professors.<p>

"Hey Mr. Port! Wassup?" Yang stopped and put a hand on her waist. Her stubby professor handed her an envelope. Yang wanted to groan then and there. It was never really a good sign when she got these envelopes. They were mostly warnings about her being too rough in gym class.

"I swear I didn't beat Sky Lark too bad." Yang complained, earning a laugh from her professor.

"No Ms. Xiao Long, this is a letter from Ozpin." he clarified. "About your new roommate."

And with that, the halls echoed with Yang's voice of excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: So, this is something I threw together. Id really like to get some criticism on it, even though this chapter was more on introducing the characters and their backgrounds. Reviews are highly appreciated. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Honestly, this ship needs more love. _

* * *

><p>Blake looked around the room. It was quite spacious even though she was informed that she would be sharing a room with another girl. Though, if there was one thing that was bothering Blake, it was that her roommate had used what was supposedly to be Blake's bed, as some sort of table of junk. Blake didn't have a lot of things with her, just extra clothes, some personal belongings, and 2 boxes full of her favorite books.<p>

She approached the bed and picked up a piece of cloth that was on top of the bed amongst books, used and unused clothes and a whole stack of food. Blake gasped and stepped aside, after realizing the piece of "cloth" that she had just picked up was apparently underwear. "Eww." she shuddered. She didn't even want to know if it _was_ used. She took note how lacy and thin it was; could've been lingerie but how was Blake supposed to know that.

"Is she here?!" the door burst open and a loud voice yelled. This startled Blake; being a cat faunus heightened her senses, and she had lived a quiet life, until now.

"Yang, don't get too excited or you'll scare the poor thing away." Weiss commented from the hallway. 2 voices? She noticed them enter the room. Three girls stood before her; a tall blonde girl with a rather generous figure, a Schnee (Blake could easily identify her anywhere), and a young brunette who was the first to greet her hello.

"And obviously you didn't even clean up." Weiss commented as she saw Blake standing beside the bed that was supposed to be hers.

"Hi!" Yang rushed over to Blake shaking her hand. "I'm your roommate, Yang Xiao Long! You must be Blake Belladonna." she smiled. Blake held the urge to roll her eyes; she was going to be roommates with the loud one. "I'm sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting a roommate in the middle of the year." Yang explained as she started to gather some of the stuff from the bed.

"Uhm," Blake was able to utter. "Sure."

"Not really of a talker are ya?" Yang smiled but furiously turned bright red as she noticed that one of her underwear was by Blake's foot. "Excuse me!" Yang shyly grabbed the piece of cloth and tried to hide it in her pocket.

"Yang seriously!?" the young brunette beside Weiss exclaimed.

"Blake was it?" Weiss approached her. "Sorry for Yang's mess. I'm Weiss Schnee." she held out her hand. Blake obliged and shook it. "Blake Belladonna."

"Aren't you the adopted sister of Adam?" Weiss asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Uhm, yeah." there was no point in hiding it. Blake had met Weiss a few years back, when she still had no scar on her face. She didn't need the young Schnee to remember though. Blake noticed that the brunette was helping Yang clear out the bed for Blake even though Blake was questioning what bacteria or germs have already grown there.

"That girl is Ruby. She's the younger sister of Yang." Weiss explained when she noticed that Blake was looking at the two trying to clean things up and then bumping into each other in the scramble. Blake raised an eyebrow. They looked nothing a like but you could say there was a resemblance from the way the two acted.

"What's going on?" they heard a chirpy voice from the hallway. An orange-haired girl along with Pyrrha were outside peeking into the room before they stepped in and noticed the commotion. "Ooh! Are you guys having a sleepover? Can I join?" she excitingly said. _Great_, another one.

"Oh, you must be Yang's new roommate." Pyrrha smiled as she noticed Blake standing beside Weiss in the midst of everything. "I'm Pyrrha." she held her hand out.

"Pyrrha?" Blake took her hand and shook it. _Damn, she had a firm grip._ "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"And this is," Pyrrha turned to her friend who vanished from her side. Pyrrha looked over to see that Nora had joined in with Yang and Ruby and for some reason, the three were already building a fort made of pillows. Blake noticed that her bed was already made. That quick. "... that is Nora." Pyrrha motioned to her friend.

"Sup?" Nora smiled from the bed.

Blake looked around the room. In just a few minutes she had met more people than she had bargained for. She wasn't used to this, being around many people at a time (even though it was 5 girls). Blake knew that if she was going to stay here in Beacon, she'd have to adjust to this.

* * *

><p>"So," Yang was drying her hair with a towel as she stepped out of the showers. "... why'd you transfer?" Blake looked up from her book. She had just finished settling in with the help of Yang, and her sister whose surname was Rose (this perplexed the cat faunus).<p>

"Uhm," Blake's words drifted off a bit. She didn't exactly know where to start. "I was having problems with my old school. So I told my parents I wanted to change. And I ended here in Beacon." Blake supposed that was going to be the easiest answer she could give.

Yang noticed Blake was holding something back. No, she _knew_ that Blake was trying to hide something. But she had just met her new roommate and decided that now wasn't the time for any unpleasantries. Yang smiled and decided to drift away from the topic on why she transferred. "So," Yang smiled, looking at the pretty black bow that rested on top of her head. "what's with the giant ribbon?"

Blake tensed slightly. She had hoped that Yang wouldn't be questioning about the bow so soon. Yang noticed Blake tense up, but it was more of the type where Yang could actually joke around with her new roommate. "So?" Yang asked, grabbing a brush and started brushing her hair. This time, she notice something move under the bow.

"I just like the bow." Blake responded, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She just really hope Yang didn't-

"Faunus. I knew it." Yang grinned, drying her hair with a towel once again. Blake's eyes slightly widened. How on earth did she figure it out? "You have an unbelievable collection of bows." Yang explained. Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang; Blake had never encountered a girl like her before (given that Blake was 100% anti-social).

"Well anyways Ms. Belladonna," Yang threw her towel aside. "I like sleeping early on weekdays." she said crawling onto her bed on the other side of the room.

"Well, good night Ms..." Blake wasn't sure if she was going to play along with Yang's game. "Xiao Long?" This got Yang to chuckle as she pulled up the sheets.

"Just call me Yang." she smiled. "Oh, and I'll show you around tomorrow." Yang offered. Blake nodded towards her roommate, accepting the invitation. Yang smiled and turned off the light on her side of the room. Blake decided to read a chapter or two before deciding to call it a day.

* * *

><p>It was a new day in Beacon Academy.<p>

That morning, Blake and Yang had to adjust to each other's way of living. Blake liked to get up early and have everything prepared for the day whilst Yang had a tendency to sleep in; this gave time for Blake to hit the showers before her roommate would wake up. Yang also adjusted her routine a bit in order to accommodate some time for Blake. She had been living alone in the dorms prior to Blake's arrival.

First thing on the agenda was breakfast. Yang showed Blake where the dining hall was. Upon entering the hall, the two girls heard their names being called.

"Yang! Blake!" Ruby waved from one of the tables. The two girls approached Ruby, who had already arrived along with Weiss. "Good morning Blake. Sleep well?" the young one asked.

"I did." Blake sat across Weiss who gave her a curt nod before speaking.

"I'm surprised Yang's snoring didn't keep you up all night."

"Hey!" Yang yelled in protest towards the Schnee's words which only made Ruby laugh.

"It took me an hour or two before letting it sink in." Blake commented as she grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it. Yang groaned and pouted towards the girls. Even Blake was bothered by her snoring. "I'll get used to it sooner or later." Blake commented; making Yang groan again. Yang wasn't too happy about her snoring problems especially if it bothered people.

"O-Ow." they heard a slight yelp of pain. Blake glanced over her shoulder towards a nearby table. Blake scowled at the sight. A few tables away was the one thing Blake loathed. "Please stop." the girl begged as an auburn-haired boy pulled her noticeable rabbit ears. She yelped in pain once again as the boy laughed.

"Told you they were real." he laughed towards his friends and pushed the girl aside.

"Cardin Winchester." Weiss commented after noticing Blake's angered expression towards the boy. "If only his family wasn't a huge-ass sponsor for Beacon I'd break his legs by now."

"Who wouldn't want to break his legs? And arms." Yang commented, taking a spoonful of her food into her mouth. "And his neck." That remark earned her a kick from underneath the table from Ruby. "What?" she gestured towards her sister.

"Don't mind him Blake. He'll get what he deserves soon." Ruby reassured. Blake faced them once again before continuing her breakfast. She wanted to make sure somehow that he was going to get what he deserved.

* * *

><p>Blake didn't have any classes with Yang, or Ruby, or Weiss, at all.<p>

This somehow disappointed her. She had secretly hoped that she was going to be with someone she knew in one of her classes. She did have history with Pyrrha; but she was busy teaching this guy, Jaune Arc, with the previous lessons so he'd catch up. Blake sensed that Pyrrha could be interested in him (I mean, why would she spare time to teach someone like him?). History had ended and it was already lunch in Blake's schedule. She only had one more class later that afternoon, and it was a writing subject which Blake had no problem with given the amount of books she had read.

The scroll in her pocket buzzed and Blake brought it out to see what it was. A message from Yang. She was with Ruby and Weiss and wondered if Blake was keen on coming with them to grab a bite. Yang even put a joke that she'd get Blake some tuna; something Yang had joked about during breakfast when she mentioned to the others that Blake was a cat faunus. Loud-mouth roommate indeed.

Blake agreed to go with the girls and decided to meet them at the central courtyard, which was the closest meet-up point before heading up to a strip of small cafes and restaurants Beacon had to offer.

"So where would you like to eat?" Ruby asked as she walked alongside Blake. Beacon had a number of places where students could eat other food aside from the ones their dining hall had to offer. Of course, this was at the student's expense.

"I guess, anywhere you guys normally eat." Blake responded. She didn't know where to start. It was only natural for her to let her new friends decide where she should try first.

"Let's get burgers!" Yang said excitingly; her love for meat prevailing.

"We had burgers the last time." Weiss complained. It was only Yang who was getting the exercise that was needed to burn off all the extra calories her favorite meal had to offer. "What about some pasta?"

"Nah, we had pasta last week." Ruby complained, looking around for a place to eat. Aside from Blake, the three had eaten everywhere. "Maybe some rice-" Ruby was cut off when Yang and Weiss started to debate on where they could have lunch. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask the girls where to eat.

"'Sup losers?" Blake heard a voice behind her. The three girls stopped debating and glanced at the owner of that voice. Blake turned around to see a monkey faunus approaching them. He wore his Beacon uniform rather messily, leaving the top two buttons undone and his tie loosely, tied. He had this cocky grin on his face to match his sunny yellow hair and tanned skin.

"Hey Sun." Yang gave a high five to the monkey faunus. Along with him was another guy, slightly taller than Sun sporting the same complexion but with blue hair and an undercut.

"Am I never going to get a greeting from my favorite girl?" the other scoffed, pretending to be hurt as he wasn't nocied by Yang. Yang laughed and punched his shoulder. Blake noticed how hard Yang punched as the guy tried to hold the pain in.

"Favorite girl my ass." she commented as she later gave him a high five as well.

"So, what you girls up to?" Sun asked before noticing the presence of Blake. "And you are?" he grinned towards her. Blake was slightly taken aback from his chubbiness (the friendly sort of way, don't worry, he still has his abs).

"Uhm, I'm Blake." Blake replied, looking at him before glancing to the other girls.

"Blake...?" Sun waited, wanting to know her full name.

"Belladonna, Blake Belladonna." she raised an eyebrow. Who is this guy? Sun still had his trademark smile plastered across his face held his hand out. "Sun Wukong, at your service." Blake took his hand and shook it and the reply that was uttered was "Charmed."

"This is my friend, Neptune." Sun pointed to his blue-haired companion, who also shook Blake's hand.

"So, you girls having a hard time to decide where to eat lunch?" Neptune asked. "Maybe we could help, if you'd let us join you of course." he smiled, his eyes, glancing at Weiss for a second. It took a second to get a response, until Ruby nudged Weiss.

"Why me-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and kept her composure. "We'd love to have you accompany us."

"Great." Sun beamed. "So, what you girls hungry for-"

"Actually," Blake interjected. "I have class in 15 minutes. I think I'll go ahead and grab a sandwich. I'll see you guys later." she gave a small wave and walked off. Yang yelled that she'd see her later after classes in their room. Bake just nodded right back.

Blake had left the group a little early. She was a stranger to the company men. The only man she had been comfortable to hang around with for more than 10 minutes was her adoptive father; and even hanging around Adam a long time was kinda weird since he never stuck that long.

And what was up with that Sun Wukong? Blake felt a pit in her stomach, something she's never felt before.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: So chapter 2 is up. I was able to type this out pretty quickly. It did take some time to think about the series of events in this chapter. Tell me what you all think. I'd also like to personally thank those who reviewed the first chapter. As for the pairings, not all are final yet 'cept for SunxBlake (obviously my canon). For this chapter, I'm trying to build on the roommate friendship-relationship Yang and Blake have because it's an awesome friendship. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Blake had finally ended her last class for the day. Normally, she was attentive in class but this professor was the definition of boredom. Never in her life did Blake Belladonna yawn in class until today. Professor Port, as Blake knew, had quite the reputation and he was also the type of person who told stories of his great reputation, ever single time. Yang had warned her about the professors at breakfast, but she never realized that her description of Professor Port was going to be an understatement.

Blake walked out of the classroom with her book in hand and stretched her arms, not noticing that she had accidentally hit someone. "Sorry-" Blake turned around immediately but stopped in her tracks when she learned that the person that she had just hit was none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Watch where you're going there!" one of his companions sporting a green mohawk yelled at her. Blake hid the disgusted look on her face. Who on earth would sport a green mohawk? Was that even allowed or his natural hair color?

"Calm down Russel." Cardin gently gave him a push back. Blake noticed he seemed to be the leader of this group or sorts. "I'm sure it was an accident, am I correct...?" he held her hand gently, preferably to land a gentle kiss on the back of Blake's hand.

"Blake." she pulled back before he could. Blake could hear a little chuckle from a passerby. Cardin Winchester was just rejected by this newbie. Cardin stood upright and gave her a smirk.

"Like I was saying, I'm sure that it was just an accident."

"Sure, whatever." Blake responded casually. She wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible.

"See Russel?" Cardin glanced at his companion. "You just gotta treat the ladies nice."

This last statement of Cardin made Blake's blood boil. Earlier that day, she saw him pulling on the ears of another faunus. Blake was just lucky that she could hide her cat ears under her bow, but if he knew that she was faunus, would he have treated her any different?

"You-" Blake was about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"There you are Blakey." Sun gleamed. Blake rolled her eyes; him again. "We should get going, Ruby and the others were looking for you. 'Sup winchester?" he gave a nod to Cardin, which just earned Sun a scoff from the boy.

"Whatever faunus." Cardin walked away with his group. Once they were at a safe distance away, Blake pushed Sun away and glared at him. She wasn't comfortable with what had just happened.

"What was that?" Blake questioned; all the anger that she was going to pour on Cardin was now aimed towards Sun. Sun stepped back, a little confused at Blake.

"You mean saving you back there from the grimy hands of Cardin Winchester?" Sun spat back. "You're very welcome." he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Blake rolled her eyes (this seems to be a habit of hers), she didn't have time for pointless things like being saved from the likes of Cardin Winchester. Blake held back whatever she wanted to say to him; that feeling in the pit of her stomach came back again and she did not like it. She turned her back on the monkey faunus and walked away.

Sun noticed Blake walk away and the expression from his face dropped. Had he done anything to upset the raven-haired girl?

* * *

><p>Blake decided to check out Beacon's library.<p>

"Welcome." a young man by the desk greeted her. Blake glanced over to see a student by he desk. He had black hair that was tied into a low ponytail with a pink lock of hair by his bangs. Blake noticed the name tag he wore, 'Lie Ren'. "Are you new here?" he asked, his voice somewhat monotonous.

"Uhm, yeah." Blake responded. He must be some sort of library volunteer or something. "I was just going to check out the library."

"I see." he responded and looked back at the large book he was reading. Well, he was pretty... eccentric?

Blake looked around the huge library. Unlike her previous school, this library was huge! And the word huge even seemed like an understatement. She felt a small grin creep on her face as she made her way through the aisles, exploring the different variety of books the Beacon Library had to offer. She felt a small excitement surge right through her, this was the only time she'd get excited about anything.

"Let's see..." Blake muttered to herself, her index finger slowly guiding her eyes through the different titles. She had already read that one, that one, this one, that one. "Oh." a book caught Blake's attention. She gradually pulled out what seemed to be an old book. It's leather spine fragile to the touch and it's pages reeking of age. What perplexed Blake was that the title had already faded from the book.

Blake had decided to take a peek into the book but opening it there in the middle of the aisle wasn't the safest place. She walked to one of the empty tables and slowly opened the book. It was dusty, causing Blake to sneeze a bit. She wiped her nose a bit before proceeding to look skim through the pages of the book. It was old and fragile and had that old-leather book smell that she loved.

"Hey Blake." she heard his voice again. Blake turned around to see none other that Sun Wukong behind her. How long was he standing there? And why didn't Blake sense his presence. No matter what, Blake felt that annoying feeling again. "I'm sorry if I did anything back there to upset you."

Blake blinked for a second. In all honesty, he didn't do anything to upset her exactly. She just hated the feeling in her stomach whenever he was around. It made her feel uncomfortable and she hated that.

"Look," she looked up at him, quickly avoiding his gray eyes. "You did nothing wrong. I'm just not used to being around boys a lot." Blake explained, steering her attention back at the book that took her interest earlier. Sun grabbed the chair beside her and took a seat.

"I kinda noticed." he softly chuckled, watching Blake try to read the book. "So, you like books huh?" he asked, amused at how Blake had a somewhat of a scowl on her face. Blake on the other hand, still quite not used at his presence by her side, couldn't force him to go away. It would just be too impolite.

"I do." she responded, flipping the page. When was he ever going to leave?

"You know, I have a party this weekend. Yang's coming, maybe you'd like to come too." he smiled, that cocky (let's admit it Blake, sorta cute/sexy) smile on his face. Blake glanced at him, she didn't understand why he'd even still be there, let alone the fact that she had just been invited to a party. "And your other friends are coming as well."

"I don't know," she responded, trying to hide the slight nervousness she was feeling at the moment. "I've never been-"

"Hey Blake, Sun." she heard Yang approaching them. Blake was too caught up on 'why was Sun still hanging around' to even notice Yang's presence. What was going on with her?

"Hey Yang. I was just inviting Blake to the party this weekend." he gave Yang the usual high-five greeting they had. Yang grabbed the chair across from Blake and sat down.

"Cool, we can both go Blake." she smiled. "Sun's parties are always amazing. You'll never get bored." Yang reassured her. Blake wasn't too sure about attending. Parties weren't her crowd. She'd rather be alone in her dorm room reading a nice book, snuggled up in the warmth of her blanket with a nice cup of hot chocolate or coffee in hand.

"I don't think I'll be attending." Blake told her frankly. "Parties aren't... you know, my thing."

"Why not?" Sun questioned.

"It's just... not." Blake stood up with the book in-hand. "I'm going to go borrow this book." she said, walking away from the two. She wanted to leave before she say anything unnaturally 'Blake'. Yang looked at Sun, who seemed to be a bit disappointed that the raven haired girl turned down his invitation.

Yang sighed, she needed a way for Blake to come.

* * *

><p>"Come on Blake." Yang whined, kneeling on the floor, begging for Blake to change her mind and come along. "Pleaaase, Weiss and Ruby wants you to go too!" she said, holding up her scroll towards Blake who was busy reading a book.<p>

"Please Blake! We'd really want you to be there." Ruby's voice begged over the call. Blake closed her book and looked at Yang.

"I told you, I'm not interested." Blake told them, getting a groan from the sisters who kept on begging for her to come. "What's the big deal if I came?" Blake asked. "No one knows me, no one really should care about it and why would anyone throw a party on a weekend when there's class?" she questioned, trying to make a point; which obviously didn't pass on to Yang and Ruby.

"God you sound like Pyrrha." Yang complained, making Blake glare at her for a bit.

"Look Blake, Weiss is going and she hates Sun!" Ruby said over call. This was followed by an 'ow' and a few words from Weiss in the background that Yang or Blake couldn't make out.

"Even if I was going, I don't have anything to wear." Blake said, hoping that it would end the conversation. Yang's eyes sparkled and she looked at Blake, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"If clothes are the problem then you don't have to worry anymore!" Yang proudly stated. "Blake Belladonna, we are going shopping."

Blake dreaded the words that came out of Yang's mouth. Shopping? She wasn't a fan of shopping. She only shopped for clothes when she found her old clothes to be unwearable in public or if they weren't as comfortable as before. Yang seemed to be the person who would be interested in shopping for clothes all the time. Afterall, Yang took up 2/3 of their closet space.

"It'll be fun! Plus Ruby and Weiss could come along." she smiled.

"I'm-" Blake tried to decline the invitation.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Yang announced over the scroll, getting a yey from Ruby and Weiss stating that Blake didn't even agree yet. Blake wasn't too comfortable with Yang's decision. The only people she had gone shopping with was her mother and the people she was with during her stay in the orphanage. She had never gone out with friends before. Blake didn't notice that Yang had blabbered already to Weiss and Ruby over the scroll. She decided to keep silent and just go with whatever Yang had in store.

She never knew, maybe it would be fun.

* * *

><p>Remember when Blake thought that it <em>could be fun<em> shopping with Yang? Try horror as the word to describe it. After class, Yang immediately pulled Blake along with Weiss and Ruby to go shopping for an outfit for Blake. It wasn't like Blake at all to agree to this, but if it made Yang shut up until the day of the party (where she planned to fake a cold or something) she'd happily obliged. Plus, it wasn't so bad hanging out with them outside of Beacon.

"What about this one?" Yang held up a black mini cocktail dress against Blake. Blake looked at her reflection in the mirror and found the dress to be too short for her liking. It was even shorter than the skirt of their uniform which was short enough.

"It's too short." Blake commented, looking at the three girls who were still rummaging around the store for her to wear. Blake wasn't much of a complainer but this was the fourth store they had been too. But she was pretty thankful that they were out of that lingerie store Yang had dragged them to earlier. "And isn't this a bit too, formal?" she noted.

"I've never been to a party that Sun threw that was formal." Weiss commented.

"That's true. I bet that this party will be in his house again." Ruby commented. "If that's the case, maybe we can get Blake some nice jeans or something?" she suggested, making her older half-sister scoff.

"Jeans? This is a party by Sun!" Yang exclaimed. "Anybody who's anybody will be there."

Blake pondered on that statement for a minute. Obviously, Yang would be there because she seemed to be a close friend of Sun and they got along well. She had only known Sun for a day and her acquaintance with Yang wasn't even a week strong. But she had to admit, that she never thought that she'd get this far in 3 days since her arrival at Beacon. She had met more friends than she ever had prior to her arrival, got invited to a party and now, she was out of school, after class with some of the friends she had met in the last 3 days, shopping? This was a huge change for Blake.

"Blake, are you okay?" Yang asked. Blake snapped back from her thoughts, a slight red hue coming to her face. How long was she thinking? Blake gave herself a mental slap on the face.

"I was just wondering..." she had to make up an excuse. Any would do. "... if, you guys are hungry...?"

"Thank god!" Yang sighed in relief. "I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving!"

"We can go try that new shake place." Ruby said excitingly. Weiss interjected with another location and then Yang joined the argument. Blake sighed, another fight about food. Blake found it somewhat weird that she was enjoying the company of others and slowly she was growing fond of them.

And of course, she found it amusing how those three could easily get into a heated argument about food.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I don't know how I managed to write this chapter. I kinda had a feeling that this chapter would be a filler prior to Chapter 4, which I planned to be the chapter of Sun's party. Even though this was supposed to be a filler, it turned out to be quite long? I tried to make Cardin look like an ass here as well and I don't know if I've achieved it. If you guys have any suggestions for the story (I'm open to consider ideas to be honest), please let me know. Now I have to carefully type out Chapter 4. <em>

_Reviews are appreciated by the author greatly._


	4. Chapter 4

Blake waited patiently on her bed, her nose buried in a book while her roommate, Yang Xiao Long, was taking her painstakingly sweet time in the bathroom. It was Saturday evening, Blake's first Saturday at Beacon to be precise. And she wasn't expecting to be spending it at the residence of Sun Wukong. With Blake was Ruby, Yang's sister and her roommate, Weiss.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby complained as she stood outside the bathroom door. "We've been waiting for 20 minutes already. Neptune will be here any minute." she banged on the door. Weiss turned her head at the mention of Neptune's name. Blake had noticed the Schnee's interest in the blue-haired scholar but made no mention about it.

"Wait, Neptune's picking us up?" Weiss questioned, seemingly unaware of the group's plan for the evening. Because of the Schnee's trademark almost-white skin, Blake noticed a hint of red glow on Weiss' cheeks.

"You didn't know?" Yang's head popped out from the bathroom before stepping out in her full, party glory. She wore a white tank-top with a yellow sport's jacket that made her hair blend right in. "I told Neptune that we need a ride." Yang explained. "And since Sun is 'busy'" she made the air-quote gesture "... with his party, he said he can drive by and pick us up."

"I'm just curious though," the young one asked Yang. "If Neptune's gonna get drunk, who's going to take us back here?"

"Relax Ruby," her older sister patted her on the back. "Neptune rarely drinks. And if he does, most of the time it's under stress or something bad happened to him." she gleamed, as if drinking was a good thing for Neptune.

"I'm pretty sure Neptune will be just fine." Weiss reassured. She had known Neptune since his arrival at Beacon, along with that party animal friend of his. And since his arrival, Weiss had found the blue-haired scholar (it didn't help that he was unbelievably smart though) quite charming and had taken a liking to him. Nothing has gone past that stage and Weiss was determined to take it up a notch, hopefully. And what's the best place to get to know him better than at Sun's party.

"Wow, you sure know Neptune." Yang teased the Schnee. An obvious red hue appeared on her cheeks and Weiss tried by all means to hide it.

"I-I don't!" she denied. Weiss couldn't admit that she had observed him from time to time, only when he was in proximity. She had studied the way he moved, his reactions to certain things. Yang had once told her to go and just talk to him to get it over with. Well, it didn't happen once. Weiss didn't understand why Yang was being persistent. But Weiss had to admit to herself that she was jealous of Yang, who had gotten close to Neptune and Sun.

"Right." Yang rolled her eyes jokingly at the white-haired girl. Her scroll buzzed and Yang opened to check if it was neptune who had come around with their ride. "Great, Neptune says he's near." Yang said, walking towards the door after motioning the girls to come along.

* * *

><p>Neptune had arrived a tad bit earlier than he had expected. He only prayed that Yang was done with her shower and dress-up. Last time he had to fetch the blonde bombshell for a weekend at Sun's place. Neptune was somewhat nervous while leaning on the car outside the dormitory of the girls'. Was it because this was the first time that he was picking up Weiss?<p>

"Hey!" he heard a familiar voice. He thanked the heavens that it wasn't Weiss that would be the first one to notice that he was spacing out.

Yang stepped out first followed by Ruby, Weiss and then Blake. He chuckled at the new girl. He had met her a couple of days back but didn't get to know her much. She seemed a bit quiet and Neptune noticed that she seemed to keep things to herself. "Sweet ride." Yang grinned at the brand new car Neptune was driving.

"I wish it was mine." he chuckled and pressed the keys to the car, beeping. "Sun's dad bought it and well, why not take it out for a sweet ride?" he told them as he sat in the driver's seat. Yang motioned Weiss to take the passenger's seat beside Neptune but Weiss had already made her mind to sit at the back along with Blake and Ruby; stating that she wouldn't want to sound like an idiot if Neptune unexpectedly made small talk with her.

"So," Neptune made small talk as he drove smoothly with the new car the Wukong family had. "Excited for the party Blake?"

"No, not really." she confessed.

"You know, she tried to fake a cold." Yang teased, making Ruby chuckle. "She tried desperately not to go." Yang looked back at the cat faunus who had her ears hidden in a bow. Neptune laughed as he drove, speeding up a bit.

"Take it as a compliment Blake." he told her, glancing at the rear view mirror to take a look at her. She was timid, leaning back on the leather chair, cooly looking out the window at the night scene of Vale. "Sun rarely invites girls to his parties. Most of them just appear out of nowhere." he chuckled. Blake looked back at Neptune through the rearview mirror. She didn't show it, but Blake was glad with what Neptune said. Yang turned on some music, of course, she sang along.

Blake sighed as she watched the night scene of Vale. A few minutes later, they had finally pulled up at the Wukong Estate.

* * *

><p>When the car had entered the Wukong Estate, Neptune had a hard time maneuvering through the crowd of people. He was even somewhat scared if someone scratched the car while he was on the way to park it. Blake observed the Wukong estate. Her house wasn't as nearly as big as this. And even though it was huge, she questioned how did Sun get to invite so much people and how did they even fit. She scowled when she saw people vomit on the side. How does Sun even deal with these people?<p>

Neptune parked the car in the garage, where there were at least 6 other luxury cars. "Here we go." Neptune parked and got out of the car. Yang stretched her arms and legs the minute she stepped out. "So, you girls ready to party?" Neptune asked after locking the car and leaving the keys with one of the servants.

"You betcha!" Yang shot her fist in the air. "Let's go!" she grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her inside the house. Once they were in, Blake was amazed how Yang was able to snake through so many people to reach the bar. She heard Weiss and Ruby close by telling them to wait up for them. They reached the bar. Blake couldn't take the amount of people she had passed by. This was the biggest crowd she's been in.

"Who Mexican Sunsets please, and don't forget the little umbrella." Yang ordered. Blake looked puzzled. What did she order? Blake's attention then swiftly turned to the DJ wearing a large bear ornament on his head. Blake didn't know if this was just his style or if he was making fun of faunuses.

"Here you go." the man served up their drinks. Yang happily grabbed one and offered the other to Blake. She took a sniff of it and a scowl appeared on her face. Due to the heightened senses of faunus, she could immediately sense the alcohol in the drink.

"Try it." Yang smiled as she chugged hers down before slamming the glass on the table. "One more please." she ordered. Woah, this girl could hold her alcohol. Blake sniffed hers again, before taking a sip. It tasted like a normal combination of mango and orange then she felt her throat burn a bit and then the kick of the alcohol came in. She scowled a bit, it was different from the more refined wines and sparkling drinks she had tasted before. Yang watched the reaction of Blake and laughed. "First time huh? How's the experience?"

"Not to memorable." Blake put her glass down and scanned the crowd. She knew no one in this party so sticking close to either of the girls or even Neptune was going to be her safest call. "Hey Yang," she glanced to her side only to find Yang no longer there. Oh dear. She looked to the opposite and noticed that Ruby and Weiss weren't with her. They might've never made it to the bar in the first place.

Blake sighed. What was she going to do now? Another drink? Go around and try to mingle? Blake would kill herself first before even talking to anyone there. Maybe she could-

"Hey Blakey." she heard that name again. Only one person has called her that. She looked at the gracious monkey faunus host suddenly sitting at the bar beside her. "Didn't think you'd actually come." he smiled, happy that she had actually made it.

"Yang changed my mind." she bluntly said, facing the bar and avoiding his gaze. "Another drink please." Maybe alcohol could be an escape for her from this guy. The bartender nodded and quickly came up with the drink. "Thanks." she brought the glass to her lips and chugged down the liquid much to her dislike.

"Whoa there." Sun chuckled as he watched her drink down the beverage. "Calm down. This is your first time drinking?" he quickly took the glass and chugged down what remained, leaving Blake puzzled by what he had done. "And I can tell that you don't like this." he had read her so easily. Blake pursed her lips a bit.

A grin danced on Sun's face as he watched the girl's reactions. What was he thinking now?

"You like books right?" Sun quickly asked.

"Yeah."

"Come with me." he took her hand gently and lead her through the crowd. Blake didn't know where he was taking her. The lights were blinding and the large Wukong estate confused Blake. Where were they going? It didn't take long before Sun took her to a further part of the estate, where there weren't much people. Blake looked around; there were only a few couples making out in the privacy of the dark halls.

"Don't mind them." Sun told her, still holding her hand. "This way." he lead her down a dark hallway, more further from the party. Blake wanted to restrain from going even further but the further they went from the crowd, the more farther they went from the crowd and the party, the more relaxed Blake felt. It didn't even register to her that he was still holding her hand and the funny thing about it was, she didn't really care. Her main concern was getting away from the crowd.

After a minute or two walking in the dark halls (Blake had no problem seeing in the dark), they stopped in front of two large doors. Sun turned and faced her "Close your eyes." he smiled, a little excited to show her what was beyond the doors. Blake raised an eyebrow, now double thinking if it was a good idea to trust him in the first place. "Come on Blake, close your eyes."

"Why?" she questioned. Sun groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me cover them for you."

Blake sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what kind of antics Sun was up to now. Sun looked closely at Blake making sure her eyes were indeed closed shut. Sun smiled to himself and gently took her hand. He took notice how soft and delicate her hands her. Slowly, he opened the door and lead Blake in. Blake took tiny steps in, unsure whether she was going to trip or not. After a few steps, they came to a stop and Sun let go of her hand.

"Wait here." he scurried to the switch and turned the lights on. "You can open them now."

Blake opened her eyes slowly. At first, she saw a coffee table with a large leather sofa. It wasn't until she opened her eyes fully that she saw the galore in front of her. Books. Books all around her. Books scattered on the floor, tables and disarranged on the shelvings on the walls. The library Sun had taken her was a far cry than what Beacon had to offer. But she had a good feeling about this one.

"Can I...?" she turned around and faced Sun, who was leaning on a wall watching Blake and her reaction. He nodded in response, making the girl immediately approach a shelf to explore the titles that lay there untouched. Sun couldn't help but smile at Blake, who seemed to be like a kid first experiencing snow. She smiled- wait.

Sun blinked once. Then twice. His jaw almost dropping as he beheld the sight in front of him. Was that a smile gracing the lips of Blake Belladonna? He couldn't believe it at first. He hasn't seen Blake smile since the moment he met her and now, here they were in his father's library, and she's smiling at the amount of old books his old man kept. For once, Sun was thankful about it. He watched her carefully pull out books, skimming through them and then placing them back.

"If you wanna borrow one, you can." Sun said, walking over to the coffee machine. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Yes please." Blake turned her attention to a book as she sat down on the couch, immersing herself in literature. Sun prepared coffee for the both of them and took a place beside her. He found it amusing how the serious Blake Belladonna, who only seemed to be comfortable around Yang, Ruby or Weiss, seemed to be okay with his presence. He opened his mouth to speak but decided not to disturb her.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over 3 hours since Blake Belladonna had pick up a book and immersed herself into it. Sun casually observed her. He found her to be more interesting in the silent 3 hours he had spent sitting beside her (maybe she could help him pay attention in class more often). He found out that Blake liked her coffee black, she had a liking for books that were of adventure (and probably had a side of romance) and that she was a fast reader.<p>

"Another cup?" he offered when he noticed that Blake had finished her third cup of coffee. The black-haired girl glanced up at him, the first time that she's peeled her eyes off from that book.

"Yes please." she handed over the cup. Sun took it and went over to the coffee machine in his dad's library, brewing another fresh cup for Blake. Blake closed the book and rubbed her eyes as the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted in the room. She glanced over at the monkey faunus, who was diligently making her another cup of coffee.

Maybe, just maybe; she had gotten a whole misunderstanding of who Sun Wukong is.

He glanced over his shoulder, grey eyes meeting amber. A soft smile graced his lips as he picked up the coffee and walked back over.

"Couldn't read without your coffee? Another new thing about you." he joked. Blake took the cup from his hands and gently giving it a blow before taking a sip, her shoulders relaxing as she leaned back on the leather couch and looked at him. He took his cup and took a sip of coffee. He had to admit, it was kinda relaxing. He glanced at Blake and noticed that bow she always wore. He wasn't going to hide it, but he knew what she kept under that bow.

"Hey Blake," he muttered in a serious tone getting her attention. "Why do you wear that bow?" he questioned. He noticed Blake's shoulders slightly tense and her grip on the book tighten. In Blake's mind, of course he was going to find out sooner or later. She bit her lips slightly, unsure on what to answer.

"Can I see?" he smiled, immediately changing the topic. Blake was astounded at him. He could actually read the atmosphere. Blake tilted her head and thought about it for a while. "I mean," he scoffed playfully. "... you see my tail."

"Alright." she placed the book down and brought her hands to her bow, slowly tugging the ribbon off. She had been comfortable around him these past few hours and she saw nothing wrong with letting another faunus see who she was. She removed the ribbon fully, letting those feline ears breathe a bit. "Well, this is it." she wiggled her ears a bit.

Sun couldn't hide the smile on his face. Those cat ears were cute and totally made Blake, who mostly had a serious expression on her face, suddenly go all cute.

"Can I...? he asked, already reaching over to touch her ears. Blake slapped his hand away, making Sun retreat his hand immediately accompanied with an 'ow'.

"No." she sternly replied, going back to the book she was reading.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: We all love BlackSun in any somewhat fluff situation. Right? Right...? Anyways, I know i've been updating a bit quickly since I have some pockets of time from doing academics. I can't promise I'll update the next chapter as soon as the pace I'm going now but hopefully, I'll update as regularly as I can. Until next chapter! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

"What's all this?" Yang questioned when she noticed that Blake's desk had a huge pile of books on them. She slung her jacket over her shoulder and walked over to the cat faunus who was nose-deep into her book. Yang smiled as she noticed that Blake wasn't wearing a bow this time and saw her feline ears for the first time. "Cute ears." she tried to reach over and pet her, but Blake slapped her hand away, making the blonde's hand retreat quickly.

"No." Blake didn't even bother to peel her eyes from the book that she had borrowed from Sun. Yang looked around the pile of newly found pile of books that magically made it to their dorm room. Yang had just come back from the party thanks to a small lift from Neptune.

"So, where were you?" Yang asked as she sat on the side of Blake's bed. "I didn't see you at the party after I left to grab us a bite." _Oh great_. Yang had only left her to grab a bite and there she thought Yang had left her to go and party.

"Uhm..." Blake noticed Yang grab a book and open it up. Yang's eyes widened slightly at the page she opened to. Not long after, she had a ridiculous grin on her face and pointed to what was written on the page.

"_'Property of the Wukong Family',_ huh?" she grinned and giggled as Blake immediately grabbed the book. She had completely forgotten that in all the books that Sun had lent her, his name was in all of them. Yang laughed at Blake's reaction and leaned back, lying on her bed. "So I guess it means that you were with Sun... most of the time?" she asked. Blake nodded in response which made Yang squeal in delight.

"What is it now?" Blake raised an eyebrow at her roommate who reeked of alcohol and smoke. (Yang doesn't smoke, but the scent clung to her).

"Nothing." Yang grinned as she rolled onto the bed and placed her chin atop of her hands, fingers intertwined with each other. "Did you kiss?" she teased, smiling mischievously. Blake lightly hit the top of her head with a book as Yang laughed.

"Stop saying silly things." she opened the book where she had last left off. "And go shower, you smell terrible."

"Aww come on Blake." Yang groaned. "You can at least tell me what happened between you and Sun." she sat up, pulling her shirt down after it rolled up slightly when she made a fuss in bed. "No wonder no one knew where Sun went." she realized. Blake sighed. If it was going to get the blonde to shut up, she'd narrate the whole evening for her.

"Alright." Blake agreed, putting the book away. Yang squealed in delight as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it in delight, looking like a child who was awaiting one of the greatest stories of all. Blake sighed as she looked at her roommate and told her how after she thought Yang had ditched her, Sun came in and showed her his father's library and allowed her to borrow some books. Yang grinned from ear to ear, smiling the entire time with a few "Awwws~" here and there. She wasn't too comfortable with telling Yang every single detail, so she kept some things to herself like how Sun made her a fresh cup of coffee every time she finished her cup, or how he kept doting on her ears and kept trying to pet them. Deep inside, she just wanted that information all to herself.

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since Sun's party.<p>

Blake had adjusted more to Beacon since then. Keeping her busy was the large amount of books Sun had lent her. Yang had already complained about them taking up too much space since she had either slipped or tripped over one of them. Aside from that she had spent more and more time with the girls, having lunch with them during their common free time and she'd gone out with them again after classes for a movie. She had also spent a notable amount of time with Pyrrha before and after their history class and there she met Jaune. Blake still didn't see what Pyrrha saw in him but who was she to care, really.

Blake, surprisingly, was adjusting well.

Although she kept mostly to herself when she wasn't in the company of Yang or the others, she had managed to spark a few conversations with other people. Notably, she had made a friend outside her usual circle and that friend was none other than the other faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. Blake was intrigued by Velvet. She was a year older than Blake and the others and she was incredibly smart and she liked books as well. Once, they had lunch together and Velvet came across the topic about how she knew the Wukong boy since they were kids. That afternoon, Velvet had told Blake various stories involving Sun like the time when he first met Neptune and that they weren't close friends when they started out. Blake enjoyed hearing these stories about Sun. In this sense, she got to know more about the monkey faunus.

"So," Velvet faced her one afternoon. Yang had told Blake earlier that day that she was going to have lunch with Pyrrha since she needed some help with some Grimm homework. "Anything new lately?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Blake swallowed and wiped the sides of her mouth before uttering a response. "Nothing really. Everything's the same. Why do you ask?" slightly confused was she.

"Just curious really." Velvet uttered taking a sip of Dr. Piper. "Yang told me that you borrowed a number of books from Sun's library." It felt weird putting the word "Sun" and "library" in the same sentence. Blake rolled her eyes. Yang had apparently told them that she had spent a few quiet hours with him; no one got intrigues really.

"I still have to return some of them." Blake glanced over to her bag, looking at the book that was peeking out. She had just finished another book earlier that day. "What's this about?" curious at what the rabbit faunus had to say.

"Well," Velvet looked at her after taking a bite of her sandwich. "It's quite peculiar that Sun isn't throwing a party this weekend." she shrugged. Blake had no idea that Velvet was also attending the parties of the monkey faunus. Blake had run into Sun recently, annoying as usual. Probably even more annoying now since he keeps on trying to touch Blake's kitty ears though they were kept under her bow. He seemed normal to her.

"I don't know Sun as much as you do though." Blake told her. "So I don't know what's going on with him."

"Oh I get the feeling you'll get to know more about him." Velvet smiled. Blake looked at her, unsure of what Velvet intended to say.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blakey." she heard his voice echo in the library. This gained him hushes from the librarians nearby. Blake sighed and glanced over at the monkey faunus who took the seat beside her. He inadvertently tried to reach over to pet the ears which hid comfortably under her bow. Blake smacked his hand away. "Still no touchy huh?" he asked.<p>

Blake looked at him, her eyes narrowed a bit. Instead of trying to scare off Sun, he just chuckled.

"I'm sorry." he smiled. "I can't get the image of those adorable cat ears out of my head." Okay, maybe showing him her ears was a mistake if he was never going to take her seriously again. But wait, did he just mention he couldn't take the image out of his head? Blake shook her head and continued to read her book. Sun watched her for a minute, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Blake put the book down and faced him. She was slowly learning how to cope with his antics. She should ask Neptune to write a book about how to deal with Sun. That'd be a book worth reading if she was going to be seeing a lot of him.

"So, are you free this weekend?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Shortest chapter yet for now. I just needed to throw some things around. I know it's not really good and I'll make it up to you guys in the next few chapters.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: So this feature's snippets of Blake and Sun's 'date'. Not the entire thing because *inserts spoiler here* _

* * *

><p><em>"It's not a date."<em>

"I can't believe it." Yang squealed from outside the bathroom door. "You're going out! Without me!" And to Yang, that sounded like a good thing. Blake sighed from the other side of the door. Yang was getting too worked up about this, and she didn't see what the big deal was about. "Come on Blake! Let's get you dressed for your big date!" Yang knocked, jumping up and down.

Blake stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe and glared slightly at Yang. "This is not a date." Blake told her, bringing the towel to her head to help dry her hair quicker. She shook her head quickly, her cat ears wiggles slightly making Yang laugh.

"They're so cute." she tried to pet them, Blake slapped her hand away before she could even touch it. "Aww, why not?" Yang pouted as she sat on her bed. Blake glared in response before she made her way to her closet. Yang took a peek at Blake's alternative clothes. Up until now, she's only seen Blake outside of her uniform 3 times, including pajamas. Yang noticed that most of the items that Blake had in her wardrobe were a bit bland and boring.

"Where are your cute clothes?" Yang asked, trying to find a piece that would suit her outing with Sun. A few days ago, Sun had ambushed Blake in the library and asked her out. She had initially turned him down but agreed after all the constant begging and a formal written letter from Neptune because Sun had bothered him too much. And besides, the churning feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't show up when she was alone with Sun in his family's library; she'd figure it was pretty much gone.

"What cute clothes?" Blake looked at her roommate. 'Cute clothing' did not mix well with Blake as she had only worn anything she deemed comforting. Yang mentally gave herself a facepalm at the clothing of her roommate. They had gone out the other day to help Weiss pick out some clothing when in fact, they should've been helping Blake out all this time.

"You don't have clothes for a date?" Yang questioned her roommate in disbelief that Blake didn't even bother to pack cute date clothes with her to Beacon. Could she blame the faunus for lacking any fun in her life?

"No." Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would I-" Blake stopped midsentence when Yang grabbed her arm.

"Come with me." Yang grabbed Blake's hand. Blake's cheeks immediately flushed red as she gripped onto her robe when Yang started pulling her out the door. Though she had tried to resist, the blonde was just way to strong for her to fight against. And Blake wouldn't want her robe falling off if she did fight with Yang now did she?

"Where are you taking me?!" Blake couldn't help but raise her voice in the hallways of the female dormitory, making Ruby and Weiss pop their head out from their room a few doors down the hall, questioning the antics of the blonde.

"Coco."

* * *

><p>"So you're the one Sun's after?" a brunette with tinted glasses sat cross-legged on the bed. Blake held her robe tightly together, glaring at Yang for taking her here with barely anything on. "Alright, you can go rummage through my stuff." she waved her hand, giving them permission. "I expect whatever you borrow to be returned within a week, laundered."<p>

"Thank Coco." Yang smiled. "I knew we could count on you." Yang opened the wardrobe. To Blake's surprise, it was filled with different clothes making it look like some sort of clothing warehouse or even a shopping center. Velvet sighed as she read a book on her bed.

"Sorry if Coco's closet may seem messy." Velvet apologized. _May seem messy?_ It was messy.

Yang started pulling out and throwing clothes everywhere before taking a look at it and determining if Blake would look good in them or not. Blake looked around the room of Velvet and Coco. She had encountered Coco once in art class since she stood out from the entire class. On the walls, sketches of dresses and clothing were plastered on, making it seem like wallpaper. Velvet had once talked about how Coco was very much into fashion and that her drawings on the wall looked like customized wallpaper.

"Coco has this amazing collection of clothes." Yang smiled. "Some of them she even makes herself." Yang pulled out a top and a skirt out. "What about this?" she suggested. Blake turned her attention to what Yang had pulled out from Coco's clothing collection. The top was fairly simple, a black top (Blake noticed how tiny it seemed and didn't know if it would fit her... chest) with some embellishments on it (probably amped up by Coco) and a minuscule pair of shorts. Blake rolled her eyes, it was something Yang would wear more.

Yang took it as a sign and tossed it aside.

After 30 minutes of rummaging what seemed to be over a thousand pieces of clothing, Yang had finally given up. Blake had turned down every single suggestion she gave (the Pikachu onesie probably wasn't a good idea to suggest in the first place). Blake sat on Velvet's bed, her arms crossed.

"Can we go now? I'll just wear something from my closet." Blake tilted her head slightly looking at Yang, who was sprawled on top of a pile of Coco's clothing. Yang groaned in defeat. Her roommate definitely had no taste in fashion whatsoever.

"Fine let's-" Yang looked at Coco who had finally stood up from her throne (desk chair) and walked over to the pile of clothes. She had grabbed a denim polo and hung it in front of her closet before rolling up the sleeves until the elbow. Coco glanced at blake again before looking around the pile of clothes on the floor, going around careful not to step on any of her precious clothing (cept for Yang's hand, not sure if it was by accident). She picked up a pair of black shorts, and glanced back at the denim polo and nodded.

"This could work." Coco smiled, pleased at herself. "Come on Blake, let's get you ready for a date." she grabbed the denim polo and started walking out the door.

"This isn't a date." Blake groaned and denied as Yang grabbed her hand yet again and pulled her along. Velvet followed shortly after back to the room of Yang and Blake.

* * *

><p>"So Blake has a date with Sun?" Ruby happily asked as she sat on the bed. For some apparent reason, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora had also gathered in the room of Blake and Yang after the whole fiasco where Yang would drag Blake from Coco's room back. Coco had picked out other components of Blake's outfit from her own closet which included low-cut boots and a small purse from Yang's closet.<p>

"Are we keeping the bow?" Coco asked, questioning to herself whether the bow would throw off the entire outfit.

"The bow stays." Blake said monotonously as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing mostly Coco's clothing. The denim shirt she wore was rolled up to her elbows and was messily tucked in (a style Coco says) as she wore a pair of black mini-shorts, but not too short to make her feel uncomfortable. Coco had gotten a small purse from Yang's closet to accessorize Blake and gave her a few bracelets as well.

"Wow Blake, you look... different." Pyrrha commented at the final outcome. Blake sighed. This look was comfortable for her and she did find the final ensemble to be quite attractive.

"Aaah!" Yang squealed. "I'm just so excited for you!" she shook her younger sister in the excitement. Blake looked at Coco and thanked her for helping her out (though she didn't need it). Coco smiled, pleased with the final outcome of the whole look. "Oh, oh, oh!" Yang sounded a little panicked; everyone knew she just couldn't hold her excitement in. "Sun's here!"

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived!" Nora chirped as she looked outside the window to see Sun leaning against a car, looking up at the room where Nora already had her head out the window and waved towards Sun. He gave a small wave back. The other girls save for Blake approached the window and was firing everything up by saying that Sun should be prepared for Blake.

"Come on Blake, let's get you down there." Yang chirped.

* * *

><p>Sun drove smoothly at a constant (and safe) speed limit. Normally when he was out driving with either Yang or Neptune, they'd break the rules and just go beyond the limit. But today was different. He was alone in the car with Blake Belladonna in the passenger's seat beside him. He desperately tried to hide the grin that was plastered on his face but let's face it, he was over the moon right now. When Blake first came out along with Yang and Ruby earlier, his jaw dropped at the outfit she was wearing. It seemed like a totally different side to Blake.<p>

Blake glanced at the driver of the car, that ridiculous grin across his face. She rolled her eyes and noticed the speed they were going at. When she was in the car with Neptune, he drove fast but smooth. This guy seemed to be a bit slow. She didn't know if he was nervous or was he somewhat... stupid?

"Sun," Blake broke the silence between them. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I was planning on getting you something nice." he smiled. "Not sure what though. Probably a book or two because you like books, right?"

"Hmm, yeah." a monotonous reply came out from Blake as she looked outside the window. She noticed that they just passed the exit Sun was supposed to take towards the city. Blake blinked and looked towards Sun, who just kept on driving like he knew where he was going. "Where are you taking me?" Blake asked; the shift in her tone was a bit more suspicious. "I thought you were getting me a book?"

"Yeah." Sun slowed down a bit when they came across some traffic. "and first, it's not 'a book', I'm getting you some books. Not just one kitty cat." Sun teased and getting a glare from Blake when he used the term kitty cat on her. "And second, don't you trust me?" he looked at her, his gray eyes locked on her amber ones.

Blake turned away for a second when she noticed that the line of cars in front of them started to move again. "I trust you," she replied. "I guess..."

And that's when the churning in the pit of her stomach came back.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna finish all my money."<p>

"You said you were going to get me books."

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you turning back on your word, Sun Wukong?"

Sun pouted a bit, looking at the basket full of books Blake had with her. He knew she was into books, but the fact that she had already surpassed 15 books scared the shit out of his wallet. Needless to say, Blake wasn't shy when selecting books. With her, she had a variety of books ranging from adventure to fiction and to romance (Sun teased her every time she picked up a romance title).

He averted his eyes from the basket to Blake, who was busy checking out the synopsis of the book which she planned to add to the basket. Sun noticed the delicate features Blake had. She had amber eyes that shot right through him (and somewhat scared him) when she was serious or mad, but her eyes today had a more gentle feeling when he looked at her as she focused on the words in the book.

"I'm getting this one." Blake dropped the book in her basket. Sun gave himself a face palm. Taking Blake Belladonna to a bookstore that had one of the best collections to offer wasn't exactly the brightest idea. He didn't even notice that Blake had walked to another shelf and was trying to reach a book. Blake wasn't a short girl but the book was beyond her reach.

"Too short are we now?" Sun smiled as he walked over and grabbed the book for her. Blake glared at him before grabbing the book. Sun dismissed the glare, getting used to it already and gave her head a light pat. Blake's eyes widened slightly, she didn't slap his hand away. Sun, a bit perplexed about the cat faunus in front oh him just smiled and leaned in a bit.

"You can slap my hand away now." he teased when he noticed that there was a slight hint of red on Blake's cheek. Blake pushed him away and turned around, walking to another shelf.

Blake questioned what was going on with her. She wasn't acting like herself at all and her mind seemed a bit askew. She looked back at the monkey faunus who was taking a look at books and had a few in hand already. What did he do to make her act like this?

* * *

><p>Blake came back early in the evening, making Yang question what was she doing back so early. But a better question yet was why did Blake have a gentle smile on her face? Blake walked into the room slowly and greeted Yang before plopping down a bag with 5 books in them.<p>

"Is there anything I should know?" Yang questioned from across the room as Blake crawled into her bed, curious as to what had happened that day.

There wasn't a single response from Blake the entire night.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I literally intended for this chapter to be written a bit weird? Which means, I skipped out on the best part of the chapter (if you noticed) but I added some fluff (is it even considered fluff?) in here just to make some hearts hopefully go dokidoki. But don't worry, there's a reason for everything. And besides, like I said previously, the best parts are coming up actually. But I can't promise the next chapter would be long? Or maybe it will be. I don't know really. <em>

_And have you seen the season finale of RWBY!? I just had to add Coco because she's a total badass. I won't spoil if you haven't seen it but... Coco is bae. _

_And I'd really like to thank all of you who have subscribed, favorited and followed this story as well as the people who left reviews! It makes me feel motivated to write more and with the reviews, I'm more open to ideas and suggestions with how you probably want the story to flow. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: More snippets from their... "date". Take note, SNIPPETS. _

* * *

><p>"We need to narrow this down." Sun raised an eyebrow, looking at the two basket-full of books Blake had decided to get. Blake raised an eyebrow back at him. Alright, getting almost 50 books didn't really sound too good for the wallet of the monkey faunus. Blake sighed, giving up the battle of her precious books for now. She wouldn't even have much time to read it.<p>

"Fine. I get ten." she tried to bargain for the amount of books he could get her. Sun faked a cough, that was still quite a high number seeing as the prices of the books weren't even cheap. Blake tried to hold back a chuckle at his antics. Alright, maybe, but just maybe, he was a bit funny. "Seven books?" she questioned, trying to keep a monotonous facade.

"Five Blake, just five." Sun had to put his foot down at some point. "And besides, where on earth will you have time to go and read a hundred books?" he questioned. Blake rolled her eyes. He hasn't seen her collection just yet. Sun took that basket in Blake's hand and sat in a corner. "Well, let's pick your Top 5 books from this pile." he motioned her over. Blake walked over, and sat across Sun as he had already decided to take a few books out.

"You're definitely not going to learn Ancient Mistralan language are you?" he questioned when he found the language book in the pile and tossed it aside. "No one speaks that anymore."

Blake dug into the pile, keeping the books she had an interest on to her left and putting aside the books she had gotten just because they either had a picture of a ninja or the cover art was quite eye-catchy. She brought up a book, Ninjas of Love 2; aye, this was one of the books that she was going to get. Sun noticed that she had separated that particular book from the rest.

"Getting that one huh?" he smiled, taking a look at it. The cover was black and has a pair of eyes at the lower part of the cover. On top, the title was written in a way it seemed to look like brush strokes. "Ninja of Love 2?" he looked at her. Blake didn't seem the type who was into this kind of stuff. "Have you read the first one?" he asked. He noticed a slight curve on Blake's lips, telling the monkey faunus that he didn't know something about Blake with this book.

"I've read the first one." she replied, browsing through the synopsis of a book again. Blake wasn't going to say that her most favorite book in the world involved a love story between ninjas. Sun wasn't taking her serious as it is with her, and quote Sun, "cute" cat ears. What more if he found out that her favorite book was a romance novel? Blake looked up at Sun, who has smiling at her. "What?" she looked at him suspiciously, slightly glaring.

"I don't like staring at girls," _A complete lie,_ Blake thought. "But you're just too cute." he grinned.

Sun wasn't so sure how he deserved a hit on the head with a book.

* * *

><p>"So, where now?" Blake asked, holding the latest additions to her books collection closely. The books that she had selected consisted of the sequel to her favorite book, a best-selling title that consisted of a plot about two teenagers who were terminally-ill, a book whose main character was a son of a sea-god, a girl who had the ability when she reads anything became true and a fantasy about a boy who was a wizard and it spanned 7 books.<p>

"Well," Sun spoke, making a left turn. "Neptune gave me these tickets. I thought they were for a movie or something but..." his voice drifted of as he mumbled something about Neptune being a total ass in giving him these. ".. it's for a museum. Boring, I know but it'd be a waste not to use them. Plus it's quiet there and you're a quiet person so you'd probably like it. I suppose that the art there is pretty and-" Sun noticed how Blake blankly looked at him.

"And I'll probably just stop rambling like an idiot huh?" he fell silent, a bit embarrassed by what had happened.

"I think it'd be nice to look at art." Blake mentioned, smiling a bit. "I like art."

Sun felt a bit relieved. He'll need to send a gift basket to Neptune later.

* * *

><p>"What do you see?'<p>

"I see absolutely... nothing." Sun sighed as he looked at an abstract piece of art alongside Blake. In front of him, was what people deemed to be art. On the canvas was just a single red dot. Sun questioned what kind of minds did these people have. Even a toddler could create something like this. He glanced at Blake, who was still looking at the picture. But no matter how hard and desperate he trie to look, he did not see anything important with this art work.

"I guess your right. It's just a small little dot on the large canvass symbolizing difference in society." Blake shrugged and walked off to see other pieces of art. Sun was perplexed by what had just happened. How did she even come up with that explanation? He will never get the concept of abstract art.

Blake made her way to a series of sculptures, with Sun following closely behind her. She stopped in front of a sculpture of a female faunus, a feline to be exact. She noticed how there were some slight cracks along the sculpture, depicting the wear and tear it's been through the years. Sun stood beside her, gazing at the stature. She didn't know if he was just interested in it of because the female faunus depicted there was shirtless.

"This is a nice one." he commented, a soft and genuine smile on his face. Blake looked at that smile for a bit, it wasn't like him to actually give off a soft and genuine smile like that. Sun noticed the feline faunus gaze at him for a second and glanced over at her. "Is there something on my face?" he questioned, putting a hand on his cheek, rubbing off whatever imaginary thing he thought to be there. Blake gave off a soft laugh and walked over to the next sculpture, leaving Sun slightly confused. "What?" he asked, catching up to Blake.

"It's nothing." Blake glanced over to him. This was new, she was enjoying his company. Sure that the annoying churning in her stomach came and went from time to time the entire time she was with him, but that didn't matter to Blake at the moment. She looked at towards the other room.

"Are you coming? I'm pretty sure you'd want to see some naked women." Blake asked, looking at the monkey faunus whose gaze was still so focused on the sculpture.

Sun was dumbfounded by what she said, his jaw literally dropping for a second there before he picked himself up and composed himself properly. "What on Remnant makes you say that!?" a slight hint of red on his cheeks. _How did she even know about that?_

"You're a guy, obviously." Blake retorted, walking to the next room. Sun smiled to himself and followed his favorite cat faunus to the next room. _Maybe he did find a catch_.

* * *

><p>After the museum tour, in which Sun never realized he'd spend more than an hour in, the two decided to go and look for a place to eat, preferably somewhere on the way back to Beacon. Sun had declared that admiring art and spending almost 2 hours in a library sorting through books Blake could buy really made him hungry. Blake didn't know if 'admiring art' of Sun Wukong was admiring the paintings of shirtless women in the museum.<p>

He was a guy, she couldn't blame him.

The pair had stopped over at the mall near Beacon, where they decided they could spend the rest of the afternoon before Sun was going to drop off Blake in the girl's dormitory (where Yang was waiting impatiently for her to come back already). Blake had only been to this mall a few times, which includes the time Yang tried to look for a dress for Blake in time for Sun's party.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Sun asked as they walked around the mall.

"I'm not exactly hungry." Blake looked up at him as they walked. There weren't much people in the mall despite being the weekend. "But I guess I could go for a salad or something." She noticed how Sun fell silent and tried to think of a nice place where they could eat. Sun wasn't probably very fond of salads.

"Burger?" he suggested looking at Blake beside him. He noticed how Blake stood a little above his shoulder, height wise. It would've been nice to probably-

"Sure." Blake's response made Sun snap out of whatever thoughts were running through his head at the moment. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Sun chomped down on his double-patty and bacon cheeseburger (that was a heart attack waiting to happen). Blake watched as the guy in front of her had more than halfway to finishing his burger. Even at some point, Blake had lost her appetite trying to finish her burger, which wasn't even half the size of Sun's.<p>

"Is there anything wrong?" Sun looked at her, a smudge of ketchup by his lips. Blake shook her head and leaned over with a piece of tissue.

"Got something there." she wiped it off gently. Sun smiled as she did that, and thanked her before continuing to finish his food. It wasn't much later before Blake did it again.

Man, was he a sloppy burger eater.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess you had fun?" Sun asked as he drove Blake back to Beacon. Blake looked out the window, shades of yellows and oranges were starting to stain the sky.<p>

"You know," a small smile formed on her lips. "I actually enjoyed today. Surprisingly." Blake commented. This was probably just the start of her getting to know Sun more and more. Sun chuckled as he drove past the gates of Beacon.

"Well Ms. Belladonna, I'm glad I could spend this wonderful day with you." Sun tried to speak with some sophistication in his tone, which utterly failed. Blake gave a soft laugh, which in return made Sun smile. Sun parked at the parking nearest to the girl's dormitory and turned off the car.

"Hey Blake," he turned to ask her, in a quite serious tone. Blake looked up at him, unsure on what he was going to ask, which actually made Blake slightly uncomfortable when that feeling in the pit of her stomach came back. "Do you like sunsets?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"I guess...?" Blake answered, unsure if whether she did like sunsets or whether she would prefer to go inside in the comfort of her bed before the churning in her stomach got out of hand.

"Great." he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, running over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Blake. "Our excursion today isn't over just yet Blake." he took her hand and assisted her out. Blake couldn't help notice how he started to act like a gentleman.

"Okay...?" Blake sounded unsure, but she was pretty sure where this was going. Sun took her hand gently squeezing it and started walking to one of the buildings of Beacon. "Where are we going?" she asked him when they were approaching the bell tower.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a smile on his face, his tail behind him swinging happily. He pushed the door open and slowly led Blake in.

Blake was pretty unsure if he was breaking school rules or something. But what the heck, she'd gotten used to his antics by now. Sun led her up the stairs, telling her to be careful from time to time. It had taken them some time before they fully reached the top.

"Here." Sun held his hand out as he assisted Blake to the top where they stood beside the old bell of Beacon. Blake took his hand and hoisted herself up (okay, not totally by herself because Sun's upper body strength had a lot to contribute). Blake looked at the sight that stood in front of her and was in awe.

She had never seen Beacon, or vale from where she was standing. It surprised her how Sun knew things like these. She had always assumed that he was just like any other boy, who only cared about parties, women and cars. But today, she learned a whole different side of Sun; a more sincere and gentle side of him.

"Well?" he said, standing beside her and looking out to the view of Vale. Blake nodded and replied with a soft yeah. This moment didn't need words between them, but rather just the company of each other. Sun looked at Blake, a soft look on her face as she watched the sunset along with his presence. Her amber eyes melting into the sunset, a faint smile painted on her face as she silently watched the sunset.

The hardest part of that moment was the urge to wrap an arm around her.

* * *

><p>"So," Sun's blue-haired companion greeted him the minute he walked in. Neptune was staying over for the weekend since his parents were out of town. "... how'd the date go? Did you use those tickets I gave you?" he asked. Sun flopped down on the couch, grabbing the closest pillow in his reach and gave it a tight squeeze.<p>

"I'll take it that it went well." Neptune smiled before returning his attention to the book he was reading prior to the arrival of Sun Wukong.

"It went amazing!" Sun exclaimed, looking at the ceiling, smiling. His heart was still pounding in his chest after today. He had just spent an amazing day with Blake, and so far, it was the best ever. "Nep, I gotta tell you man. Blake's really cool. Like, I got her books today and she really appreciated them. Well, she wanted like fifty of them but I told her that was too much and and...!" Sun tried to explain everything that had happened to day to Neptune.

"Chill man, it's okay." Neptune laughed at his friend, who was obviously head over heels at the moment for this girl; which was something Neptune had never seen from Sun. If Sun was pretty much going to talk about his day with Blake Belladonna, then she obvious had an impact on him.

"You have no idea Neptune." he groaned, questioning why the day had to end already. "I mean, at the end, we watched the sunset in the bell tower and she looked amazing up there." he gushed.

"Amazing?"

"Beautiful!"

Neptune couldn't help but laugh at Sun. It would take a few hours before Sun's mouth was going to get tired of telling him how today went. He was happy for his friend, he seemed to have better luck than him.

"And hey Neptune." Sun called over when he noticed that Neptune's scroll had made it's way to his hands. Neptune glanced over at his friend who threw a pillow at him.

"Stop telling Scarlet!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey hey hey! I just wanted to tell you guys i'm on the brink of finishing up my thesis proposal so I'm gonna be concentrating on that until November 7th, unless I magically make my way here and type out the next chapter. But anyways, I'm gonna be introducing some new characters soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did typing it out and distracted me from thesis. Reviews are appreciated!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

"So, this is Vale huh?" a red headed teen took a glimpse at the city in front of him. His face scowled and he gave off a 'tsk', unimpressed with what Vale had to offer. "Totally _not_ what Sun had mentioned." he mentioned to his companion, a hint of disappointment in his tone. He picked up the bag that contained his belongings for his stay and started walking towards the city.

"Wait," his companion called out. He stood a little over a full head taller than the red-headed teen. "Aren't we going to message Sun that we arrived?" he asked. The red-head gave him no notice and kept on walking, ignoring the pleas of his green-haired companion.

"Nah," he declined and looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "Let's surprise him."

"You better not get us lost Scarlet." he muttered, picking up his bags and following his red-haired friend into the mysteries of Vale.

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long bit the end of her pencil, her grip tightening as she tried to stay still in class whilst listening to another dreaded story about how Professor Port was an awesome human being. She rolled her eyes, it seemed like this class was never going to end until...<p>

The bell rang.

Yang Xiao Long shot her fists up in the air with a loud "Yeah!" to accompany her emotions of starting the semestral break. She had been looking forward to this for months and it had finally arrived. Pyrrha glanced at the blonde and chuckled. Yang had surprisingly packed all their things real quickly and grabbed her hand, ignoring the reminders that Port had been announcing.

"Come on Pyrrha!" Yang groaned, trying to pull Pyrrha along and run out of the classroom. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" she repeated quickly, making the red-head move faster. Pyrrha grabbed her bag and allowed herself to be pulled out of the classroom along with the other students who were rushing out. Pyrrha herself couldn't hide the excitement, they had a wonderful break planned.

"Yang!" the two girls heard the familiar voice of Ruby, who was waiting for them along with Weiss and Blake. Their classes had ended early afternoon that day, allowing the students to have a head start on their break. The two girls caught up with the rest, Yang overflowing with joy.

"I can't wait!" she yelped, hugging her little sister who squeaked under the pressure from the blonde. "Break's finally here! Totally been dying for this day to come." she groaned, hugging Ruby even tighter.

"Yang," Pyrrha tapped her shoulder. "I think Ruby needs to breathe." she gave a half-smile, slightly worried for the respiratory system of the brunette. Yang immediately let go of her sister, apologizing every five seconds or so.

"So, are we all ready?" Weiss said excitingly, putting her hands together and intertwining her fingers. In Weiss' head, she had her break all planned out with a certain blue-haired intellectual.

"Calm down Ice Queen." Yang smiled, noticing the skip in Weiss' step as they walked towards their dorm. "You'll get your lovey dovey time." she winked, making the white-haired girl turn a shade of pink. Ruby and Pyrrha laughed while Blake gave a soft smile as Weiss tried to defend the growing shades of red on her face.

A few days ago, Blake had gotten a message from her parents, asking if she wanted to go on a short trip with them to Vacuo. Blake hated the idea of going to Vacuo as she had never liked or appreciated the place as much as the Taurus family. Surprisingly Adam had an attraction to that region as well; something Blake will never understand. She had turned them down, thinking she'd rather spend her 2-week break in the dorms of Beacon with a nice book (probably borrowed from Sun), in hand.

That is, until Sun and Neptune decided to spend a weekend out of town.

It started with just the two of them, two best friends deciding to spend a weekend out of Vale and probably rent a nice small beach house to relax and enjoy. It didn't take too long for them to realize that "relaxing" was not in their vocabulary and that the idea sounded totally gay. So Sun decided to invite Yang, the only girl he knew he wasn't going to be socially awkward with and everyone knew that with _the_ Yang Xiao Long around, there was never going to be a boring time.

It didn't take too long for Yang to tell Weiss and Ruby about it, inviting them along without the knowledge of neither Sun or Neptune. Yang pulled Blake along as well to the trip; she didn't want the cat faunus to be left behind in Beacon while she was gone. Pyrrha (along with Nora) were also invited because hey, Pyrrha was in need of some time away from Beacon.

Sun and Neptune just didn't understand how the invitation spread out to Jaune, Ren and a few others. So the plan of renting a nice, cozy house became a plan to rent a villa. And that _was_ the plan, until Sun had found out that the Schnee's family owned a summer home near the area. He had magically convinced her to let the whole group stay at her place, where she easily agreed since Neptune was coming along.

The girls were already in their rooms, making some last minute packing. Blake didn't understand why they needed to pack so much stuff, well, she didn't understand why Weiss and Ruby were in their room in the first place, doing their packing there.

"Clothes, check. Bikini, check." Weiss looked through her bag, making sure that everything was in order.

"Condom? Check." Yang joked around, avoiding a hand from Weiss.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you didn't need to have someone pick me up." Neptune mentioned to Sun, who was busy toying with his scroll. Sun smiled at his friend and landed his hand hard on his back, throwing Neptune slightly off balance.<p>

"No worries! It's better that you be here the night before the trip, right?" Sun replied, relaxing as they watched one of those hardcore action movies. "And besides, Scarlet and Sage aren't arriving until next week. So spending some time with Yang and the others is a good option."

"So friends are options now?" Neptune raised an eyebrow at him, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from Sun.

"Friends are not options!" Sun slightly pouted at his friend. "Especially not Blake..." he mumbled, the obvious attraction to the cat faunus showing. Neptune laughed at his friend as he noticed Sun's tail swinging side to side nervously. Neptune was about to speak until...

"Who the fuck is Blake?"

The two teens jumped in their seat, the third voice behind them giving them a near heart attack. Neptune and Sun quickly turned their heads to be greeted by a person they weren't expecting to see in a week.

"Scarlet! Sage!" Sun happily greeted them as he jumped out to them, Scarlet avoided the enthusiastic monkey faunus. Sun landed square on his face and when he looked up, he noticed a familiar figure hovering above him. Sage picked up his old friend and sighed, Sun hasn't changed at all.

"You two weren't supposed to arrive until next week?" Neptune raised an eyebrow at the pair's sudden arrival. "And how did you get past-" he stopped midway of his sentence when he realized that Scarlet almost got anything he wanted; even if it included walking through the doors of Sun's place and past any one in their way.

"Scarlet missed you and decided that we take an earlier trip." Sage mentioned, putting the bags down.

Scarlet turned sharply at him, sending him death glares at what he just said. "I did not miss them!" Sun gleamed at Scarlet, trying to give him another hug. Scarlet rammed his hand into his face and pushed Sun away. "Like I was saying earlier, who the fuck is Blake?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Well hello to you too Scarlet." Neptune entertained him. "Blake happens to be Sun's current interest, who's also a faunus." he informed the two, who had already made themselves comfortable. Scarlet nodded and motioned Neptune to continue, like he needed to know everything.

"Neptune!" Sun groaned in dismay. "I told you that this was not a '_I'm-gonna-tell-Scarlet-the-second-Sun-turns-his-back-secret'_."

"I still can't understand_ how_ you can keep secrets from me despite the years of friendship we've had." Scarlet questioned, his eyes narrowing at the monkey faunus.

"Because...!" Sun yelled, prompting Neptune to laugh and Sage to chuckle.

They knew _exactly_ why.

* * *

><p>"So, who are these again?" Yang asked, looking at the two new companions they had. Sage and Scarlet were helping the rest of the group load their belongings into the van as Yang had her arms crossed, watching them closely.<p>

"Friends of ours from Haven." Neptune answered, looking around while they waited for the others to come out. He impatiently looked at his watch as they were running late. They had agreed on leaving Beacon by 8 am and it was already 8:45. "What's taking them so long?"

"Weiss, most likely." Yang winked at the blue-haired boy beside her. Neptune chuckled slightly as he nervously looked away. Yang playfully punched his shoulder, the same spot where Sun had hit him the previous night. "What are you so worked up about?" she grinned.

"Worked up about what?" Sun appeared behind them, carrying a bag seeing as he came from inside the dorms.

"Sun..." they heard the cat faunus groan behind him. "I can carry that myself." she tried to grab the bag from Sun. Sun stepped back, getting out of Blake's reach. The cat faunus groaned as she tried to grab a hold on her belongings.

"He obviously likes her." Neptune smiled softly. Yang gave a soft laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Can't say much about Blake though." she nudged at him when they saw Weiss approaching the group. "But, I can imagine them going a long way."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Just a quick chapter. More like a filler, so sorry if it may disappoint. *cries* I submitted my thesis today (pardon the slow update on this). But I wanted to make a quick announcement. <em>

_I'll be starting a side project of short fics. Most of them would be Sun x Blake, but I'm planning to add other pairings as well. If I were to do that, would you read it? Appreciate the feedback!_


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to the Schnee's summer home wasn't exactly how one would describe as 'pleasant'. Due to that fact that Yang had invited more people than Sun and Neptune were expecting, and that their friends have arrived early from Mistral, they would need an extra car, and in fact, a bit one at that to accommodate all of them.

The total number of people that Yang invited were 9: Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Sun had no problem about bringing them along but worried about the fact that their stay could've been overwhelmed by girls. So Yang had decided to bring Jaune and Ren, and it didn't take long before Nora and Pyrrha had joined the list. Sun and Neptune didn't question how Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were included in the list. However, Fox and Yatsuhashi had declined saying that they had both had earlier commitments prior to Yang's invitation. Then Scarlet and Sage showed up, so there was a plus 2 to the list.

A total of 14 people were going along. And a measly small car wasn't going to make the cut. Good thing Sun's father had a formidable love-affair with collecting cars. And so he brought big vans with him, to make sure that everyone was going to be comfortable on their way. And going there, was one hell of an adventure.

When the group had left Beacon, the team had split up in 2 groups, each taking a van. Nora, Yang, Neptune, Weiss, Jaune, Ruby and Sage had taken one of the vans while Sun, Blake (obviously), Coco, Velvet, Ren, Pyrrha and Scarlet took the other; Sun and Neptune being the designated drivers. Sun didn't know how he ended up with what could be the most quiet combination of people, but being in the same van as Blake, that he didn't mind. Neptune was comfortable with having his set, he could have a nice 'intellectual' talk with Sage while he drove.

But he wasn't expecting any singing along the way.

About 30 minutes into the drive, and into the traffic before leaving the city of Vale, Nora had gotten bored and started singing. One would've thought that because Nora had her headphones with her that she'd be singing whatever song was playing from her music player. But alas, that was not the case. She had started singing a song Neptune had dreaded every time there was going to be a long drive.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottle of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Nora sang aloud. It didn't take long before Yang, Ruby and Jaune had joined her in singing, taking pleasure from all of it. Weiss didn't seem to mind the group's form of entertainment as she had her own music playing from her earphones.

After taking 67 bottles of beer down the wall (Neptune had kept count), he was slowly praying it was going to be over. The group still kept singing, minus Ruby who had gotten tired and fell asleep at the back beside Yang. He noticed that Jaune was starting to grow tired as well and was slowly losing his battery.

"Are they always like this?" Sage asked, looking at the map to make sure that they were on the right track. Weiss had fallen asleep behind them, and Neptune didn't want to wake up the heiress from her slumber.

"Nora, pretty much. Yang, all the time." he laughed as he took a right when Sage signaled him. "Ruby and Jaune, not too much. They can be a bit crazy at times but they aren't as high-powered as those two."

"I see." he glanced at the back to see that the two girls had already taken down 74 bottles of beer down the wall. "That song is starting to annoy me." he muttered, only low enough for Neptune to hear.

"You'll get used to them once you've been around them for quite some time." Neptune smiled. He noticed that the singing had stopped for a while and glanced at the mirror, Nora looking like she was deep in thought.

"What number were we on again?" Nora had asked Yang. Yang shrugged and answered that she didn't know. "Alright then! From the top! 99 bottle of beer on the wall!" Nora started singing. Neptune twitched. He sure needed a break from these two.

Meanwhile in Sun's side...

Sun drove the van while the rest were at the back. He had wanted Blake to sit beside him, but the cat faunus had gotten into a conversation with Pyrrha and sat with her in the back. Scarlet had refused to sit with Sun in the front, saying that he'd rather feel like a king while Sun drove. So the person beside Sun was Ren, who was quite good at keeping a conversation. Sun had always thought that Ren wasn't the type of person who had a lot to talk about, and Sun discovered that if you actually talked to Ren about anything, he would know a thing or two about it. Learning from Ren seemed to be more fun than learning from Dr. Oobleck or Professor Port.

Blake was sitting with Pyrrha, where they talked about faunus relations in the past. Velvet had joined in the conversation not soon after and the girls engaged in a very political discussion about faunus rights and freedom, something Blake and Velvet were quite enthusiastic about. Sun smiled to himself, watching Blake talk about something she was fighting for was charming.

On the other hand, Coco (who was still wearing her sun glasses), was seated across Scarlet, who didn't seem to mind the brunette as he had been listening to music, lightly tapping his fingers to the music. Coco was busy flipping through the latest copy of a magazine, making some comments about the outfit coordination on some.

"So what do you think about the paintings of Amber Stone?" Sun asked, recalling the name of the artist he saw at the museum he went to with Blake. During their date (Blake would never refer to it as a date until that day), Sun had learned a few things about art form Blake. And getting into a conversation with Ren, where he did learn a thing or two, he thought that maybe he could hold up a conversation later on with Blake.

"Amber Stone..." Ren pondered, lightly tapping on his chin. He seemed to access some sort of archive in his brain. "Amber Stone, if I'm not mistaken, did some paintings about the faunus revolution, which actually caused quite a stir with the human community as she depicted how humans would treat faunus that the media tried to cover up." he explained. "... and that eventually lead to her assassination."

"Dude!" Sun exclaimed. "How do you even know these things? You know, Blake said the exact same thing when we were the museum."

"Uhm... I read?" Ren replied, unsure on what was Sun exactly talking about. Sun seemed to enjoy their conversation. Of course, Ren noticed that whatever Sun had asked him earlier had something to do with what Blake had told him before; this made Ren speculate that Sun did not understand a word Blake had told him before.

"And what about this painting called 'Celestial Pablum'?" Sun questioned when he made a turn, following the van that Neptune was driving in front of them. "Blake had someone of a taking to it. I don't know why though. It was just some woman feeding a caged moon." he explained, still unsure on what attracted Blake to that picture.

"The one by Varo?" Ren asked, though he knew who painted it. Sun shrugged as an answer. Ren was about to speak before they heard Scarlet speak close behind them.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Scarlet asked, a pissed tone coming off from him. Sun didn't know what could've pissed Scarlet off, and he couldn't take his eyes off the road to see what was going on.

"Your style..." Coco pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Awesome isn't it?" Scarlet scoffed, taking it as a compliment, running his hand through the shaved side of his head. Before Scarlet could even say anything more...

"It's terrible." Coco commented rather bluntly. Velvet tried to reach over to shush her friend, but the seat in between them became a barrier. Sun could tell that a vein popped within Scarlet's head as he started to get into a heated argument about style with Coco.

Sun sighed, and to think that he was actually enjoying the drive in peace.

* * *

><p>Sun plopped down onto the nearest couch beside Neptune, who also seemed to have his share of bottles of beer on the wall. Neptune was in terror, that annoying song was now stuck in his head, and in the voice of Nora none the less! Sun had been tried out because of the drive and because of the verbal war between Coco and Scarlet.<p>

"Welcome everyone, to the Schnee Summer Villa." Weiss gestured to the large living area, which had refreshments waiting for them. Sun and Neptune made their way immediately, each gulping down a glass. Neptune, though, had froze at the barbaric action he had done in front of Weiss. He totally forgot the 'cool' composure he was supposed to have. Yang just gave off a snicker.

"Pretty nice place you have here Weiss." Pyrrha commented, looking at the paintings on the wall. She had a puzzled look on her face when she noticed that in the family portrait, there were two identical girls in the photo. It didn't take long before Jaune noticed it as well.

"Cool! Weiss, do you have a clone!?" Jaune gushed before he started stating theories how the Schnee Dust Company had underground technology that they used to clone Weiss and other weird and crazy theories. It wasn't too long before Sun joined in on the crazy theories as well.

"You dunce..." Weiss said under her breath, watching the two crazily make up theories.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not a clone." they heard a voice enter into the room. The group looked behind them, and in walked an exact Weiss look a like, save that her hair was in a bob cut and she had no scar on her face. She smiled at them. "I'm Winter, nice to meet you all."

"Winter?" Ruby looked a bit confused, looking back and forth between Weiss and Winter. "Twins?" she came up with the conclusion. Winter brought her hand to her mouth, covering it as she gave off a little giggle.

"Of course." she smiled and walked over to Weiss, giving her a hug. The group seemed to be in awe, they weren't expecting that they would be seeing another version of Weiss, ever. "I bet my older sister's never mentioned me." she snickered, getting a slight push from Weiss.

"Knock it out Winter." Weiss complained.

"So let me get this straight." Neptune interjected, still unsure on what was going on here. "You're the twin sister of Weiss Schnee?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" Winter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Of course I'm her twin sister. Born 15 minutes after her." she smiled proudly. Neptune, returned to his suave mode, commenting how 'sweet' this was.

"How come we've never seen you at Beacon before?" Yang asked, a little curious about this new revelation about the Schnee heiress; well know, heiresses.

"Oh heavens, I don't study at Beacon. I study in Atlas." Winter replied. Ruby asked why the two were studying in separate schools. "Weiss and I..." she glanced at her twin, who in return was looking at her. "We're very... different."

"How is that possible? You're twins! Aren't twins supposed to be, you know... like you guys have a secret language or you can telepathically communicate?" Jaune asked another stupid question, earning a light hit on the shoulder from Pyrrha. He mumbled to Pyrrha how the twins in his family were inseparable.

"Winter and I have always been different." Weiss replied, the tone in her voice wasn't as cheerful as Winter's. "We've always been dressed the same, mistaken for one another and..." she sighed, looking at her sister. "We just... got tired of it." Winter nodded in agreement.

"So I cut my hair to tall us apart easier. And then Weiss got that scar and-" Winter stopped the moment Weiss covered her mouth from telling anymore stories about them.

"That's enough!" she blushed furiously. Weiss was terrified at the thought that Winter could say something that could jeopardize her chances with Neptune. Winter nodded in agreement, then Weiss slowly removed her hand from her sister's face. "Now, since my sister is here, the room arrangement would have to slightly change." Weiss pondered, thinking if there was going to be some way.

"It's okay. I can move rooms." Blake offered with a soft smile on her lips. Yang immediately turned to her roommate and pouted. Yang had hoped that she could squeeze some information from Blake during their stay.

"You sure Blake?" Weiss asked, a little concerned and feeling a little bad that she had to move her friend from the room that they were supposed to share. Weiss was just more keen on watching over what Winter could say to her friends.

"I'm pretty sure. Pyrrha and I still have a lot to talk about." she said, picking up her bag before Sun could even grab a hold of it. The rest of the group also picked up their bags before heading out to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Jaune groaned as he looked at his roommates. He had no problem bunking a room with Ren but they had another person with them, Scarlet. Jaune was not too fond of the way Scarlet would glare at him from time to time. The fiery red hair, the shaved side and the small tattoo under his his left eye.<p>

"So uhm, Scarlet is it?" Jaune tried to make conversation with their new friend, who seemed to be busy tapping away on his scroll as he played a game. Jaune sighed and glanced over to Ren, who was reading a book at the desk. Jaune looked again at the red-haired teen. It didn't take long before Scarlet looked up at him again and sent him another death glare.

Jaune had no idea how he was going to survive his first night. Scarlet tsk-ed at his phone and kept it in his pocket before getting up and stretched a bit. "I'm going to the other room, wanna join me?" Scarlet asked, his demeanor completely different from what he was giving off earlier. Jaune nodded and stood up, following Scarlet. Scarlet looked over to Ren.

"What about you?" he asked. Ren looked up from his book, a little puzzled at Scarlet. Afterall, earlier that day he had a verbal war with Coco. Scarlet walked out and knocked on the door across the hall. Ren stood beside Jaune as they followed Scarlet. Maybe they did get the wrong impression of Scarlet. JR RWW SSSN CNB YPV

In the room across theirs was the room where Sun, Neptune and Sage were hanging out. Neptune and Sage were still casually catching up on each other's lives, something they weren't able to do earlier that day. Sun on the other hand, was being Sun, eating a banana as he seemed to ponder about something.

"You guys sound way too boring in here." Scarlet commented as he, Jaune and Ren entered the room. Neptune gave them a greeting and offered them a seat on their beds. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Neptune's move on Weiss." Sun grinned, causing Neptune to throw the nearest thing to him at Sun, who easily dodged it.

"Weiss?" Scarlet looked confused. "I thought you were with that blonde chick." The room fell silent, all pairs of eyes on Scarlet. Scarlet looked around, a bit confused on what was going on. "Did I miss anything!?" he asked. The boys broke into laughter, especially Sun and Jaune. The two blondes held their stomach and laughed the loudest in the group. Scarlet and Sage looked at each other, unsure on what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: I should be feeling guilty about writing in Sage and Scarlet since we don't know much about them and they've only appeared once! I should be even more guilty about writing Winter Schnee into this, especially that I'm writing her as the fun twin sister of Weiss. But this is fanfiction...<em>

_I shall be posting my side project soon, and I am quite excited to share more of my writing with you all! Until the next chapter. _


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright," Sun mumbled to himself as he looked at the list he had in his hand. Neptune glanced over, raising an eyebrow at his enthusiastic friend. Scarlet and Sage gave no concern towards the monkey faunus. The boys were currently hanging around the living room whilst the girls (well, most of the girls had wanted to go) went out to the nearest town to go shopping and check out the locals. Jaune and Ren were with them,

"What are you doing?" Neptune questioned as he walked over to Sun and took a look at the list he had in his hand. Neptune scoffed and held back a laugh when he saw the ridiculous title on the paper. "'The Perfect Summer'? Dude, that sounds totally gay." Neptune commented, raising an eyebrow at Sun.

"It's not gay." Sun retorted, holding the paper to Neptune's face. "It's a list of how I plan to win Blake's heart." he grinned. Neptune took a piece of paper from his friend and looked over it. Neptune scowled at Sun's messy handwriting. Neptune couldn't keep the scowl on his face for too long, amused at how serious Sun was at trying to woo Blake. His friend had never been like this before towards anyone; thus, the childish way how Sun was preparing to 'woo' her.

"Well," Neptune chuckled. "You do have a lot of things here. Will you be able to do it in 3 days?" he questioned, noting that Sun did indeed have a lot planned.

"Of course I can!" he grinned. Scarlet walked over to Neptune and took a look at the list Sun had made. He mumbled about how forever terrible Sun's handwriting was. "Well?" Sun asked, noticing how Scarlet seemed to be thinking this one through. He motioned for Sage to come over and take a look. The two seemed to talk about something within themselves.

"Why not just tell her you like her?" Jaune commented, looking up from the comic book he had been reading. "I mean, you obviously like Blake, so why not just tell her straight up?"

"That didn't work out too well with you before though." Ren commented, closing the book he had been reading since the previous night. "I may not know Blake very well but, I don't think telling her straight out would do the trick." he commented. Sun nodded at the inputs of his comrades, noting them down on a separate sheet of paper.

"Aren't dates that follow dinner then a movie too, overrated?" Scarlet gave him a deadpan look. Neptune nodded in agreement.

"They are?!" Sun and Jaune said in unison.

"Ooh, are you guys talking about dates?" Yang walked into the room, which made Jaune and Sun jump in their seats. "Ah, the famous Blake Date Plan." Yang said excited as she ran over to Scarlet and grabbed the piece of paper from his hands. Yang carefully read it through, looking through each itinerary Sun had listed. She laughed at some, and some she gave an approving look.

"You know what would work best with Blake?" Yang looked at him and took the pen in his hand. She wrote a huge 'x' on the sheet and handed it back to Sun. "None of these." Sun's jaw dropped, all the planning he had done was gone to waste. But oh well, who better to get opinions from than Yang. Neptune and the others just stood there, a little confused on the matter.

"You wouldn't be able to do all those in 3 days." she commented.

* * *

><p>The girls had arrived later on. Coco and Weiss came in, carrying an ungodly amount of bags. It was pretty obvious that those two had enjoyed themselves in possibly buying out every store they came across. The people who were left in the villa (mainly Sun and Yang) were pretty pleased that they had finished whatever they were doing.<p>

"Were you guys seriously just here the entire time?" Weiss questioned the group, who seemed to be engaged in a conversation. Though they had left a little while ago, they had thought that the boys plus Yang had gone out on a crazy adventure of some sort. It was odd to see them in the living area, without a single object out of place. "Are you guys on drugs or something?"

"I'm pretty hurt you'd accuse us of that." Yang faked a pained look, making Ruby and Velvet chuckle. Weiss made a sarcastic laugh before putting down the paper bags. "So, what did you get Weiss?" Yang asked out of curiosity. She didn't know anyone who would need such a great amount of clothing, save for herself and Coco.

"It was a disaster!" Winter complained, draping an arm over her sister's shoulder in a dramatic way. "We were so hungry and she just kept on shopping and shopping and-" she stopped her words when Weiss had finally covered her mouth, mumbling some sisterly threats.

"Women." Nora commented, before plopping down on the empty space beside Jaune.

* * *

><p>Sun breathed deeply, taking a look at Blake talking with Coco over a cup of tea by the pool. With him were Yang and Neptune, who kept on patting his back and telling him to calm down. Sun's tail swished nervously behind him, unsure if what he was about to do was completely sane.<p>

"You'll be fine, trust me." Neptune assured him, glancing outside to see Blake and Coco finishing up, a gentle smile on her face. Yang put an arm around his shoulder, motioning a hand towards Blake and Coco who were already on their way inside the house.

"You better make your move quick." She messed his hair lightly. "We've been planning this all day."

"How could you be so shy?" Neptune questioned, noticing how his friend was acting a little strange. He had been out with Blake a few times before and he seemed completely fine every time. But now, Neptune noticed that Sun seemed a bit more nervous than usual. It couldn't have been Coco's presence because Sun had never given any notice to the brunette.

Or maybe because Sun had something else planned that he didn't know about.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Sun mumbled under his breath, waiting for the door to open, expecting Blake to walk in.

"You are not throwing up on us mister." Yang glared at him. "Come on, just run it through us quickly before she comes in." she encouraged him. Sun faced his friends, both Yang and Neptune had their arms crossed, watching him with a stern look as if they were Blake.

"S-So uhm, Blake." Sun tried to put up a cheerful face. Yang held back a laugh, seeing how ridiculous Sun was trying to woo her roommate. Neptune hit her shoulder lightly, then trying to hold back a laugh after realizing how Sun looked like a complete dork trying to woo a girl. Sun glared slightly at them for not taking him seriously.

But then again, who could ever take him so seriously?

"Sun, just be yourself dude." Neptune chuckled, a warm smile gracing his face. "I'm sure she wont turn you down."

"Fine." Sun patted his cheeks before turning to his friends. He had everything all planned out already. All he just needed was to set it all in motion. "Blake, will you go out on a date with me?" he looked at them straight in the eye. Neptune and Yang's eyes widened slightly, and the two seemed a bit surprised about how well that went. Or so Sun thought.

"A date...?"

All Sun could do was mentally slap himself and panic. His tail slightly stiffened as he turned around to see that Blake and Coco had already entered the house. Blake looked at him, an eyebrow raised. There was only silence in the room.

"You're gonna need glasses Sun." Coco spoke, chuckling a little. "Yang and Neptune don't look like Blake one bit." she casually walked over to Yang and Neptune and pulled them both out of the room to give the two some privacy, much to their dislike. Sun wanted to panic, his only source of support had been those two and now he was alone in the living room with Blake.

"S-So uhm... Like I was saying..." Sun was starting to stutter as Blake had walked up to him, her arms crossed above her chest and looking him straight in the eye; amber ones meeting his gray ones. Sun felt his heart skip when he noticed the edge of Blake's lips pull into a smile.

"Okay." she walked pass him. "You know where my room is. I'll be ready by 7."

"How about 6?" Sun spun on his heel as he watched Blake walk over to Coco who was standing behind Yang and Neptune. Blake looked back at him and gave a nod before walking off with Coco. Sun jumped happily and ran to the next room to tell Scarlet and Sage.

Yang smiled at Neptune, who gave her a fist bump.

"Now," Yang draped an arm around Neptune. "Your turn." she grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Yet again, another filler chapter. I'm not rushing on anything, and I know that this update may be a bit crappy, but I assure you that this needs to bridge some events later. And hey! Whaddya know, a little twist sounds fun. And to those who are also reading my other story, Belladonna, I'd like to thank you for the support. I'll have future chapters ready for all of you. I'm just quite swarmed with academics as of the moment. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_"How did it end?"_

_"Wonderful!"_

_"How did it go?"_

_"Horrible..."_

* * *

><p>Blake sat up in the middle of the night, bringing her hand to her forehead and massaging her temple lightly. For some reason, despite the cold, she was perspiring slightly. She had been anxious the minute she came back from her night out with Sun. When Yang had pried earlier that evening onto what had happened between her and Sun, she had just kept silent; unknowing whether to tell her roommate, her friend of the emotional state she was in.<p>

It had all started out pretty well that night.

Coco and Nora had thrown in some suggestions on what to wear during her night in town with Sun. Though, Blake was pretty confident in her outfit and was sure that Sun didn't mind whatever she wore. Blake had hung out with Sun around Beacon from time to time, getting to know more about him slowly. She had learned that he a small scar on his knee after falling from a tree when he was 8, that he liked to drink coffee with mountains of creamer in them, and surprisingly, how he was slowly getting tired of bananas. There were many things that surprised Blake about Sun, and that was one of the things she found interesting about him.

"Are you sure about that?" Coco questioned the outfit of choice by Blake, which had been just an oversized sweater, and a pair of shorts. Nothing too fancy, knowing that Sun might take her somewhere that didn't need an extravagant look. Nora held up some clothes of her own, majority of which, was colored pink. Blake wasn't too fond of the feminine color.

"I'm pretty sure." a small smile graced Blake's lips as she turned to the two girls whom she shared a room with. She glanced at the wall clock in their room, it was nearing 6 pm already. She pressed her lips into a thin line, a little anxious about what tonight might bring. Before anymore thoughts could enter Blake's head, there was a hard pounding on the door. Nora skipped to the door, opening it to reveal a certain blonde.

"Hello there." Yang chirped as she walked in. The corner's of Blake's mouth dropped, she had secretly hoped it was Sun who had finally come to pick her up. Yang noticed the sudden change of expression on her face and skipped over to Blake. "Were you expecting another blonde?" Yang grinned. "I don't know, tall, around 6 feet with a nice golden tail as nice as the, sun?" Yang winked at Blake, who rolled her eyes at her pun.

"Seriously Yang. You have got to stop with those puns." Blake commented. Before Yang could come up with another pun, the door knocked, this time a bit softer than Yang's banging a few moments prior. Nora opened the door, to reveal an awkward Sun who had seemed to think he interrupted something.

"Did I interrupt you girls?" he questioned, when all he got was silence upon the door's opening. Yang sent him a toothy grin from across the room and walked over with Blake in hand. The black haired girl rolled her eyes yet again. Most of the times she had gone out with Sun, Yang had always been to see her off. it was one her ways to annoy them.

Since Yang had discovered something.

"Nope, you can take her." Yang handed over Blake as if she were the father of the bride. Sun gave a soft smile whilst Blake had given her a quick glare. Blake was not fond of people taking interest in her life, especially if it involved the opposite gender. Blake looked at Sun, sending a soft smile in his direction. "Have fun you two." Yang smiled, and before she could say anything else, Coco had pulled her in the room and closed the door leaving Blake and Sun with a puzzled look on their faces.

"So," Sun looked at Blake. "Shall we?"

Blake took Sun's arm and walked with him.

* * *

><p>Blake felt her heart pound as she looked out the window. For some odd reason, she was expecting Sun to be there, dangling from his tail in an attempt to talk to her. She shook her head before she lay down once again; real life wasn't like her books, it never ended happy and Blake knew that. She ran a hand through her hair, and stared at the ceiling for a little while before closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.<p>

Her amber eyes opened again as she sat up, realizing it was no use unless she cleared her mind.

Blake was slightly pissed at herself. Even she found that she herself was acting a bit weird. She looked around the dark room. Being a faunus, despite the fact that they were discriminated, had some perks; one of which was being able to see in the dark. Coco and Nora slept peacefully in their beds, the brunette sleeping like the princess she was and the orange-haired girl, mumbling about pancakes and waffles in her sleep. Blake swiftly grabbed her sweater at the foot of her bed and slid out of the room as she put it on.

Blake needed some time to think as she made her way to the deck of the second floor down the hall. Some fresh air and the cold night's breeze may help her calm down a bit and think properly. She opened the door and stepped out to find that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Hey." Winter Schnee waved at her, a smile across her face. Blake didn't know how she could have some energy in her given that it was already past 1 in the morning.

"Uhm, hey." was all that Blake could mutter as she made her way to one of the chairs and sat down. Winter walked over and took a seat across her. She wore a pair of pink pajamas that reminded Blake of the bunny shirt she saw Jaune wear after gym class one time. She didn't even dare to question why he even had that in his possession.

"So, what's troubling you?" Winter asked, leaning back and looking over to Blake. Winter so far had been the complete opposite of Weiss. While Weiss was boring, Winter seemed to be a bit more fun. Weiss was more mature than her younger twin in all obvious aspects. Blake looked at Winter with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "You have a bit of bags under your eyes and... you didn't wear your bow..." Winter smiled a bit sheepishly, pointing out the faunus ears Blake had been hiding for so long.

"Don't worry! I'm not like my sister who despises faunus! Not that she despises you but- you get what I mean."

Blake brought both hands to her face, trying to rub off some sleep from her eyes before looking at Winter. She had no idea whether she could trust her or not; but it was worth the try. "Well," Blake took a deep breath. "I went out with Sun today. A 'date', as you would put it." she looked at the view before glancing at Winter. The Schnee heiress seemed to be quite interested in her conversation, leaning in slightly to hear Blake better.

"Continue." Winter motioned her.

"So, we did." Blake leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest as a cold night breeze came by. "And he took me around to a few cool places and I really enjoyed it." she smiled a bit, remembering each and every bit of the time she had spent with Sun. Winter noticed the faint smile that grew on Blake's lips.

"Well, sounds to me you might like him." Winter commented. "I mean, Sun obviously likes you. A lot. Trust me, I've heard him this morning talking and talking."

"I know." Blake responded, crossing her arms across her chest as a faint blush crept on her face. "He told me earlier today." her voice slightly quivered at the memory as the moment replayed in her head over and over again. Winter clapped her hands together in excitement and joy for Blake, something she was slightly getting used to.

"Blake, that's wonderful!" she said proudly. "And what did you tell him?" Winter leaned in closer, eager to know what happens next in this blooming relationship. Blake sank in her chair, unsure whether to tell Winter or not. She couldn't even talk to Yang properly about it without having to live with the multiple teases she was going to get. Winter noticed the slight uneasiness Blake had and chuckled. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." she smiled.

Blake looked at Winter to eased back into her chair and stretched her arms out, eliciting a small squeak from the girl. "If it makes you feel better, I experienced the weirdest thing today. Well, not weird but..." Winter rubbed her chin as she tried to think of the word. "Scandalous?" she tilted her head, unsure whether this would be the right word to describe the events. Though Blake wasn't one for scandals, this caught her attention.

"Scandalous?" Blake repeated, making sure of what the Schnee said.

"Well, you see..." Winter stopped in her sentence, taking a few seconds to find the right way to say it. "You know how my sister seems to have a tiny crush on Neptune?" Winter spoke softly, though the pitch in her voice was getting slightly higher. Blake nodded in response as Winter bit her lip. "I kinda saw..."

"Saw?"

"Saw..."

Winter was about to say what she had seen until they heard the door to the deck open. The two girls swiftly turned their attention to the intruder of their delightful conversation, only to find out it was another faunus who was unsure whether he was welcomed or not.

"S-Sorry..." Sun mumbled when he caught sight of the two girls. "Did I.. I should probably go." he was about to turn his back before Winter stood up.

"No!" she called out to him, and in quite a loud voice as well. Dare she prayed that she didn't wake anyone in the neighboring rooms. "You and Blake, seems that you two need to work some things out." she smiled and started walking over to the door. Sun just stood there, slightly confused as Winter walked pass him with an unnoticeable wink and bid good night to Blake.

Sun looked at Blake and she looked back at him. After the events the previous day, Sun wasn't so sure how he should be acting around towards Blake. There was a dead air of silence between them, giving him a heavy feeling. He looked at Blake, watching her as she fidgeted with her sweater. Sun's lips formed a small smile.

Typical cat faunus.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Sun asked as he slowly approached Blake, making sure that she was comfortable with his presence. After he admitted that he had feelings for her earlier, Blake had seemed dumbfounded by that fact, unable to respond to what he had told her. Blake's amber eyes glanced at him for a second, before returning their attention to the sweater she kept fidgeting with.

"I couldn't, Nora kept on mumbling about pancakes and waffles and it was kinda making me hungry." Blake eased into her chair as Sun took the empty seat beside her. Sun gave off an infectious smile, making the sides of Blake's lip curl into a small smile. "Why are you up?" she asked.

"Well, I had a lot of things in my mind." Sun responded as he looked out to the view before them. He wasn't just ready to admit that he was concerned about Blake and that kept him awake for the past 2 hours before Neptune and Sage sent him out the door to calm himself down. There was a moment of silence between them again; and Sun was uncomfortable with the moments of silence. He let out a deep sigh, they were going to talk about this sooner or later.

"Blake, we need to talk." Sun noticed that Blake stopped fidgeting around for a second. She, on the other hand, hoped that he didn't notice. Blake let out a small sigh and looked at him, unsure on how to respond to that. Sun noticed the look on her face and showed a reassuring smile.

"Blake, it's okay. It was wrong of me to even, put this pressure on you." he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. But Blake, I swear on all of Remnant that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met and-" Sun stopped mid sentence when Blake put a finger on his lips to shush him, biting her lip.

"Sun," Blake needed to control the emotions that were coming over her, trying to keep on the straight poker face. "When you told me about your feelings, I honestly didn't know how to respond." she put it bluntly rather than twist her words. "And, I honestly think," she sighed and averted her eyes away. "... that you deserve someone better than me."

Sun's eyes widened at this revelation from Blake. He was out of words to respond to what she had said. Blake looked back at him, unable to hide the glint of disappointment in her eyes. "You're an amazing guy Sun. But I don't think I deserve to have your affections. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around with. I don't smile or laugh that often, I prefer the company of my books over actual people and-"

"Do you like me or not?" Sun spoke out of hand, prompting the raven-haired girl to look at him with confusion.

"Sun, I-"

"Blake, answer the question." he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. There was no way in hell he was accepting this answer from Blake. "Do you like me or not?"

Blake bit her lip. Of course she liked him. She would be lying to herself if she admitted otherwise. "I do..." Blake said in a whisper, Sun unable to hear the response of the girl.

"Pardon?" Sun asked, leaning in a bit, pressing his forehead against hers and giving off a soft smile. Blake slightly glared at him as the red tint on her cheeks became more and more prominent. She had never been this close to a boy before and this was something new to her.

"I do." Blake responded more firmly, and loud enough for him to hear. Sun's grin grew a bit wider at what he heard.

"Good, I wasn't taking no for an answer anyways."

Blake bit her lip, quite sure about what was going to happen next. She had read about this in her novels but she never thought that this would actually happen to her. Sun look at her, asking her without words if she was okay with it. Blake averted his gaze, wanting to hide her face then and there.

"You know," Sun whispered, taking her both her hands in his. "If I like you, and since you like me, there will be some changes to our normal relationship." he teased, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose prompting the feline ears of Blake to slightly twitch at the gesture.

"Like?" Blake was too scared to even ask but she gave it a go anyways.

"Well, one thing for sure is that there will be a lot of cuddling." Sun smiled as he pulled away slightly, his tail behind him flickered in excitement. "As a cat faunus, I assume you like cuddling."

"You're a big dork." Blake said bluntly at Sun's words, causing the monkey faunus to laugh.

"And another thing, there might be a lot of kissing."

"Kissing?" the cat faunus questioned. She was still pretty new to the whole concept of a relationship.

"Yes Blake," Sun leaned in again, a little closer this time; _MUCH_ to Blake's liking though she tried to hide it. "I know you've read all those in your books." he smiled.

Blake smiled in response, Sun taking this as a sign to bring a hand to cup her cheek; his thumb gently brushing against her soft skin. He adored her for a while, before closing the space between them, gently pressing his lips against hers.

Blake didn't expect to like the feeling. Blake didn't expect to like all the changes.

And Blake wasn't expecting Sun Wukong to be her first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: HIII. I'm having terrible writer's block as of the moment. So I'm not sure when I can update next. I'm also here to say that Change will be ending in 2-4 chapters. I'm still unsure though about how much longer it'll be. On the side note, working on the series of stories for Belladonna and I'm working on my next 2 (probably) chapter fic (Still BlackSun).<em>

_Though this may seemed like an abstract chapter, I still do hope you all enjoy this chapter!_


End file.
